Lead me through fire
by NightzSong
Summary: Welcome to the world ruled in absolute by the three Demon kings. Each as cold and cruel as the other. Join them as they fall from being cruel, to finding out what true love is about and they dangers that lurk in every shadow... will the girls be safe..
1. demons

Nightzsong: Welcome to my first naruto fanfiction. Unfortunately I forgot the password to my pervious name but thats getting off You will enjoy this story if you don't, then that's on you. I must remind of everyone's favorite rule, don't like don't read. Simple right? Good.

Now I am not afraid to ask for help, and if I do indeed make a mistake feel free to comment on it. Just don't say stuff just to say it, no one is a completely perfect writer and I will no tolerate people acting like the own fan fiction and they have better stories. Mark my words people I will read you story and review it in turn. Now let's get on with this neh?

Gaara is with an OOC because I felt like it, and I always prefer having Hinata with Naruto.

* * *

Summary: Welcome to the world ruled in absolute by the three Demon kings. Each as cold and cruel as the other. Join them as they fall from being cruel, to finding out what true love is about and conquering their own demons while trying to fight for their lovers lives. Join the fox King Naruto Namikaze, the Dragon Lord Sasuke Uchiha, and the feared sand demon himself Gaara sabaku. Will they be able to hang onto their very souls as one obstacle after another stands in their way. With one demon lord mated and Happy will his fellow brothers find the same happiness? One way to find out...

SasuXSaku

NaruXHina

GaaXOoc

Main people:

Sasuke Uchiha:One of the kings, he is the last of his own clan having been slain by his elder brother. Sasuke took back his revenge by slaying him in turn. He is from a long line of powerful Dragon youkai, carrying the famed sharigan(sp?) . Mated to a pryo named Sakura he has calmed over the five years he had been married. Sasuke is the second eldest of the kings being the age of.

He is known for his cool manner and constant fighting with his best friend and fellow king Naruto Namikaze.(Dragon)

Sakura Haruno Uchiha:A pyro youkai who looks to be completely human except her bright pink hair. She was taken in by sasuke when he found her in the woods, trying not to burn it down. Later after falling for the stoic lord she married him, even if she is way younger than himself at age 20. Sakura is the only demon queen and is use to all the fighting. A time or two she was awed by others at her ability to rein in Naruto as well as a fighting Shukaku and Kyuubi.(Pyro/elemental)

Naruto Namikaze:Naruto is the youngest of the three kings, he looks only 18 in human years. He is known for playing pranks and getting on Gaara's nerves. He is a formidable opponent in any style of fighting and his looks just make him more than a famous fighter. After all with those electric blue eyes and blonde hair he has been known to charm a lady or two. Naruto is known for being the easiest to approach of the kings until recently. His envy of Sasuke's mate has had him a bit out of sorts. He does not have a mate but that all changes when he meets the lovely Hinata only family is Kyuubi and cousin Kiba(Kitsune)

Hinata Hyuuga:Hinata is as human as they get. Her father a clan leader has deemed her unworthy of being his heir. She is in constant fear over her father and is forbidden to speak in her own home. The rest of the clan takes get pleasure in torturing the young girl, and has been known to walk of with more than a few scraps. Her father hopes to kill her so her younger brat of a sister Hanabi can become his heir. Only her cousin neji dares to help her, as well as her bestfriend the neko Kari. (Mortal)

Gaara Subaku:The eldest of the three kings and maybe the more sadistic of them all. He is oldest and is feared by all and has more than his own share of demons. He hates mostly everyone except the selected few who he has deemed his friend. His uncle Kyuubi and father Shukaku also fall under this category. He uses his sand to crush his enemies and has a lust for blood . He has never wanted a female as much as the feisty Neko Kari, and he will learn that maybe this Neko will help him heal in more ways than one. (Badger)

Kari:No surname was ever accompanied to her name. As her parents were murdered at her early age of 4. She is unique among demons for her Neko like ears and large silver eyes. Not to mention her control over shadows. Not one to dwell on the past she moves on with her life, content in being friends with Hinata and Neji. Until she is captured and held against her will, tied to this monster that tends to break her completely before she can find a way to escape. (Neko)

Shukaku Subaku: Gaara's father, a former king but decided to retire once his son was fit to take his place. His mate Zelia was killed by a mob of villagers while Shukaku was away; even after thousands of ears he still mourns his mate. He blames himself for her death as well as Gaara's hateful personality and grows fond of both Hinata and Kari and has one mission left: To get grandchildren.

That is if his son doesn't go haywire.(Badger)

Kyuubi Namikaze: He too retired letting his Kit become the next Kitsune/demon lives to annoy both his son and nephews, as is in his nature*wink*. He too wants grandchildren to spoil rotten. Though he doesn't approve of his idiot son's way of getting the girl he quickly grows fond of hinata. (Kitsune)

* * *

Lead me through the fire...

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto or anyone from the series. I wish I did however own Gaara. Hehehe.

But I do own Kari, and any other random people I decide shall appear out of...somewhere...

From his place by the window the famous ruthless demon king Gaara watched the sons blood red rays coat the sand. It reminded him of a lovely liquid he had grown fond of. Watching as the dunes cast shadows with the sun he swiftly closed the window. He knew though his face portrayed no emotion it would do no good to go into blood lust. Not that it actually mattered who he killed, but he really didn't want a headache from his father today. His sea foam green eyes narrowed, as he caught an unfamiliar scent.

He mentally rolled his eyes. Honestly these half assed assassin jobs were begin to wear a bit thin. He walked over to his full length mirror in the corner. Wounded around it was a gold dragon, its eyes a blazing ruby, which glittered menacingly. Staring into his reflection he tilted his head.

"Pity." he muttered, as he assessed himself.

He wore regular black pants and deep crimson shirt. The shirt hugged his chest and made his hair seemingly brighter. The color he had received from his mother. Around his neck hung a gold chain at the end hung the Kajin for 'wind.'

Turning back to the window he glanced at the ceiling.

"What a Pity I have to stain my floor." he answered boredly.

But there was no hiding the sadistic pleasure that entered his eyes. The man he had been talking to dropped gracefully from the circling where he had been clinging, waiting for the perfect moment. Gaara watched him bordly not the least bit concerned.

The youkai was not to be underestimated; he could defeat this sadistic beast. Getting into his stance he prepared.

"You Gaara-sama."he spat, his dark chocolate eyes gleaming in confidence.

"Will be slain today-" but he never got to lunge toward the demon lord instead was swallowed by sand, his burial spot. Gaara gave the sand a glance before slipping on his shoes.

"You talk too much." he answered, only muffled screams could be heard. As blood seeped from the sand Gaara smiled, strolling over to run a clawed finger through it.

"Beautiful." he crooned happily, watching in glee as the screaming stopped and the sand vanished leaving a broken man. Literally.

Bones stuck up from different places having penetrated through the skin and blood pooled around at his feet. Gaara looked on in disgust. Blood and death he may love but having a corpse stinking up his room was another matter. That was what dungeons were for.

"I'm surprised Gaara." a voice answered, no disgust or even fear could be found. It was calm and cool, and deep.

Going to wipe his hands he asked "What is so surprising Naruto?" he asked mildly, a pity he had to remove the lovely crimson shade.

Naruto grinned from his place against the door way. His body, muscular like Gaara's and completely at ease against the door frame, not minding the body. His blond Kitsune ear twitched.

"Usually you like to 'play' longer." Gaara shrugged turning to his fellow king and friend.

"I'm getting tired of these attempts when do you think they'll learn that the people they send will only get killed." he pointed out, his face blank.

Naruto shrugged slipping his hands inside his jeans pocket. Gaara eyed him suspiciously. "I thought you were supposed to be dealing with something in the north." he asked as they walked through the hall.

Naruto nodded. "I am, I'm leaving after breakfast." he gave a fox grin as Gaara rolled his eyes muttering about his bottomless pit of a friend. Naruto just kept grinning but then his face blanked as he fell deeper into his thoughts.

The mission he had was just so pointless, he really just wanted to send someone like Kiba to do it but knowing the idiot, and he would screw this up. Besides it was probably better for him to leave the castle anyway. He didn't know how much longer he could take Sasuke making 'eyes' at his mate. Sighing he twitched an ear. He could charm any women, but finding one that wanted him and not his title or riches was another thing. He had grown tired of prissy female's years ago. He wasn't attacked to males that was for sure but he just hated.._'prissy bitches'_ as Gaara had said on numerous occasions. He defiantly agreed with his friend.

Naruto continued to ponder as his mind wandered to his mission. It was simple really, a story he had heard before. A human 'princess' (he scoffed), had run away with a demon. Both had fallen in love but the father of the girl had claimed the demon had used his powers and seduced the poor innocent girl After all a human female of her stature would not go for a lowly filthy demon.

Naruto really felt like just slaughtering humans sometimes. He blinked owlishly, that sounded a lot like something Gaara would think. He shuddered, May the Kami's help him the day he acts anything like was is friend. Of course, his best friend in fact but Gaara had a bit of a blood thirsty sadistic side. Who didn't know that?

The sound of his fathers annoyed voice broke him from his thoughts. They had just begun to get interesting too. He met his father's blood red eyes, a blue slit down the middle narrowed.

"Have you grown deaf?" his father snapped. Kyuubi was still a powerful demon even if he had retired as demon king. His long blond hair pulled back into a low pony tail as well as black and orange clothes he looked to be a man of thirty-three though he knew his father was older than even Shukaku.

He gave a fox like grin shrugging. He glanced around quickly, it seemed he had subconsciously walked into the dining room and had grabbed a plate. Gaara, kyuubi and Naruto were the only ones present for the moment. Gaara sipping his tea his green eyes glazed over. Naruto really didn't want to know what his friend was thinking.

Kyuubi huffed sitting down. "Show respect to your elder's boy." he said pointing a clawed finger at him.

Naruto grinned cheekily. "You're not old your _ancient_." Kyuubi made a swipe at his son But Naruto leaned back laughing.

"He got you their Kyuubi." boomed Shukaku strolling out.

Kyuubi snarled. "Shut up, you're just as old as I am baka."

He glared in return. "I'm younger by a year." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "What a difference." he muttered. Shukaku ignored that turned to his son.

"Morning Gaara.'' he greeted.

His son snapped out of it nodding meeting his father golden eyes.

"Father." he greeted, Shukaku turned too looked at Kyuubi smirking; Naruto to cause a distraction flung a piece of bread at his father looking away. Kyuubi growled.

''That wasn't funny you crazy kit." he said grabbing the salt. Once he tipped it the cap came undone. Kyuubi's eye twitched, he was going to kill his kit.

Naruto chuckled and Gaara cracked snickered. "How did you fall for a minor trick? Aren't you supposed to be the mighty Kyuubi?" Gaara questioned with a wicked smile, causing Kyuubi to glare.

"Go to hell badger." he snapped. Shukaku glared. "Flea infested fox." Kyyubi stood. "You want to go?" Shukaku stood as well, his golden eyes flashing. "Bring it coat." Kyuubi growled.

"Are you both fighting again?" called Sakura walking in

.

Her arm wrapped around Sasuke's as the stoic lord followed. Saskura was indeed a beauty, short pink hair and large emerald eyes, an olive skin. Today she wore a dress of green reaching to her ankles. . The emerald dress showed of her athletic body nicely causing most men to glance twice. But discreetly not wanting the tempered pyro to burn them alive. Or her demon mate suddenly coming to rip them apart. Her short hair bubblegum pink hair pulled back into a silver clip. Around her neck hung Sasuke's symbol, which was ironically the symbol of fire

Shukaku grinned toward his niece. "Not at all." he answered walking around to kiss her cheek. Sasuke stiffened slightly but relaxed knowing his god-father would not try to steal his mate.

Sakura raised a brow. "Bull." she said as Sasuke pulled out her chair, his black eyes sliding toward Naruto who was inhaling his food.

Kyuubi frowned playfully putting a hand to his chest in a mock wounded gesture. "Sakura are you accusing us of being anything but the innocent souls we are?" he questioned.

Sakura snorted, sipping her juice. "If you two are innocent then I must be a saint." Gaara muttered.

"Watch it child." Shukaku warned. Gaara scoffed. '"Oh, please."

Sasuke shook his head at the baka blond, who was scarfing down food without swallowing. Of course this was Naruto and that didn't really surprise him. "Slow down dobe or you're going to choke."

Naruto stopped briefly to roll his eyes at the mother-ish reprimand. "Ok oka-teme." Sasuke glared not finding that funny in the least. Stupid fox. That's the last time he ever tries to save him against death by over stuffing himself.

Sakura rubbed her eyes. Even after all the three years she'd spent mated to Sasuke, she'd be use to the childish banter surrounding her…Nope. 'I'm surrounded by children." Then froze. Oh no. Oh no, no. She brought up the word that should not be spoken in front of Kyuubi and Shukaku. And then..the grins appeared.

Kyuubi and Shukaku bore identically wicked smiles. "Speaking of." Shukaku started moving some of his honey brown hair out of his eyes to get a better look at the mated pair. Both were seriously gunning for some grandchildren.

"When do we get grandchildren?" Kyuubi finished rubbing his hands together. He should be living out his wonder years surrounded my mini stoic children with bubblegum pink hair. Ahh the tails he would weave. Or mini narutos or little sadistic red heads.

Sakura blushed and almost laughed at the looks of horror each demon lord sported. She looked down holding her stomach. Well she certainly wasn't having one nine months from now. So it looked like Kyuubi and Shukaku would be waiting a while longer.

Naruto actually started to choke. Gaara quietly got up and left the table, unnoticed by everyone. Everyone except Shukaku who watched amused as his son walked off, the small tick in his eye letting him know how uncomfortable he was.

Sasuke looked at his mate in horror. Was she having a mini dragon and he didn't already know? The second eldest demon lord didn't know if he was ready for that just yet. "Oh kami.." he muttered giving an attentive sniff of his mate trying to locate the scent that would reveal if she was 'pupped' as Shukaku would say.

"You're not pregnant,are you?" he asked hesitantly not finding the scent. But still women were strange creatures. And since his mate doubled as a medic…she should know if she was going to have a baby or not. He expected it.

Shukaku began laughing hysterically. Sakura slapped her fore-head in disbelief. Why did she marry this man again? _Oh right fell in love with the cold demon who gave me advice on controlling mypowers._ Sasuke sighed in relief. She wasn't pregnant...yet. But why tell him? Standing up she walked off from the table with a smirk, as Sasuke quickly followed her demanding an answer.

* * *

Gaara had stormed into his study, barely seeing the walls lined with books or the big cherry wood desk with piles of papers stacked on the corners. He ran a hand through his flame colored hair hair. Why in the hell was his father so committed to _children_? Was it to drive him insane? Or had the man finally gone senile and wanted to make Gaara with him.

He slumped down into his desk chair his fingers lacing together as his elbows rested on the hard wood on the arm of the chair. He shut his eyes. He wasn't meant to love. Females were conniving and bitchy. Some had tried to make him believe they loved him. They'd failed to use him and manipulate them. And without a mate, his line would die. And he would let it at least to save himself and his line from being contaminated by one who had to resort to lies and tricks to get what they wanted.

His keen senses told him otherwise when they tried to lie. So he was confident that he could and always would find the liars. Thus they had met a bloody and long merciless end. He chuckled in pleasure at the memories. Gaara shook his head; his father didn't know what he was talking about. No female would willingly be his mate even in the very slim almost nonexistent chance of him finding a female.

Sure he had slept with some of the females at court by those were just bored females looking to gain some type of status or something by sleeping with one of the kings. Most he recalled had been devastated when Sasuke had married. Naruto had seemed quite content with comforting a few. He only lay with one when the mood suited him. Even then he did not sleep in their beds. He got it and left, seeing no reason to stay.

Glancing at the door he called, for whomever to come in as a knock sounded. His voice the usual dull emotionless. But his eyes glittered with a dark promise. Naruto walked in swiftly.

"I'm leaving now." he nodded.

Gaara grunted his eyes closing. The mission was simple, it really didn't require a king but Naruto deserved a vacation. Perhaps he would travel a bit himself, he supposed. The castle certainly was stifling.

Naruto gave a mischievous grin wiggling his fingers before leaving. "Be back in a week." he called cheerfully. Once out of hearing range, meaning about a mile into the desert he began to chuckle evilly.

Gaara had looked suspiciously around after Naruto left. That damn fox was always pulling on stunt or another. Seeing it was safe, or as safe as it would get it a demon castle he looked around. These papers needed to be gone through. Even if he wanted to push it off and tear it to shreds, he blindly searched for his pen. When no contact was made he opened his desk draw idly them growled when he was pelted with a strange purple...slime. His eye twitched as Shukaku walked in grinning.

"Nice look Gaara, purple is your color." he said coolly giving a small wink. Gaara's eye began to twitch more before he roared,

**"NARUTOOO YOU DAMN FOX!"** Shukaku laughed, but glared evilly at him son when Gaara through some of the slime at him landing in his hair.

"Brat." Shukaku said trying to get it off.

"Senile fool!" Gaara said happy to share his misery.

Naruto had stooped, his ear twitched as he grinned rubbing his hands together. He had gotten Gaara good. He was a bit worried about Gaara's retaliation but was still high of his prank. A sly grin formed on his lips as he took off running. Maybe he could come back early and, play one on the teme...and his old man too. Oh yes this fox had a couple good ones brewing.

If only he knew what was in store for him...

* * *

So how was the first chapter guys and girls? Hopefully it was enjoyable. I was trying to switch back and forth between Gaara and Naruto since its mainly about them anyway. If I should clear something up tell me. If I should add another chap, review it please.

Hope you enjoyed

Nightzsong.


	2. Angels

NightzSong: here's my second chapter people. I hope you enjoy...Hinata comes into this chapter as well as Kari. I do not like Hiashi or Hanabi, Neji's ok so he'll be Nice. But the rest of the hyuuga's need to get it together I think Hinata will be an awsome leader right? anyway...

_**Chewie Cookies:**_ thanks for being my first review XD

_**Rose Tiger:**_ I will try to space out a bit better; I know sometimes it can get confusing I say that all the time hehe.

_**Naruto's Vixen:**_ Hinata's in this chapter, thanx for the review.

_**foxylove18:**_ I will most defiantly try to watch my grammar XD

* * *

Chapter 2 : enter the girls...

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto, its obvious I know but...one can only hope.

Slowly she made her way through the trees. Wincing, as she put pressure on her twisted ankle, the indigo beauty cried out falling forward tripping over a stray rock. Breathing heavily she reached up to wipe the blood from the cut above her eye. Careful to wipe the blood on the bottom of her torn brown skirt and not any of the leaves surrounding her, Hinata didn't want to leave a trail after all.

Pushing herself up, Hinata managed to crawl to a tree leaning against it happily. It was a small comfort to rest. Her large violet eyes took in her surroundings. Hinata didn't know the forests that well; Kari usually met her at the tree line and then led her inside to a pretty field of wild flowers. Desperately she hoped her neko friend had caught her scent as was on the way.

Pressing a hand to her stomach and another to her lips she tried to hold back her tears. But they slipped by any way. She had been beaten again. But that was no surprise, her father or sister or anyone really would find something wrong to get her punished. Hinata frowned.

It confused her so much why they hated her. She was like them, wasn't she? Even before she began hanging around a _'filthy demon'_ they had hated her. Grabbing her head she cried softly, her ribs hurt and her ankle was twisted. Not to mention her eye was beginning to swell. She had done nothing wrong! But maybe she had...

Hinata was after all the elder child who never amounted to anything. Even her younger sister Hanabi, five years her junior was loved by all and had never been treated this way. Even if she was a...bitch, as Kari had called her. Hinata shook herself, trying to fix her lavender jacket and stand to search for her friend. Maybe if she was lucky a demon would happen by. Her bitter thoughts clouded her mind as she painfully forced herself to stand. All the while her father's voice mocked her, filled with such hate she never understood.

_'Worthless child.'_ he hissed, his eyes blazing.

_'Disgusting wretch.'_

_'Just die.'_ Hinata grabbed her head, why did they bother her so much? Everyone seemed to always be against her.

"Well...not everyone." she thought fondly. Her cousin, Neji, her senior by five years had always loved her. He had even tried to speak up for her once or twice and was punished severely. He was her best friend and protector. But she would never allow him to be hurt. He was after all the one who defied her father's wishes to leave the _' worthless demon filth'_ laying on the floor.

It was Neji who had taken her to the edge of the forest demanding she wait for Kari to catch her scent. If he had been caught helping...he would not be able to walk for weeks.

Stopping she suddenly felt the ground begin to quake and knew something was coming, something very big. She searched for a place to hide, frantically her head turned this way and that, but she couldn't move fast enough. A giant weasel like creature crashed through the trees knocking some down along the way. It was a shade of golden brown, its beady black eyes locking on her as he licked his lips.

_"Dinner."_ it hissed pleasantly.

Hinata flinched. Of course her wishing for a demon had to come back on her. Why did this always happened to her? It readied itself before lunging but Hinata was quickly swept away. Her eyes closed, thinking another had come to get as a meal.

"Your fine now 'Nata'" a familiar voice cut through. Hinata opened her eyes, sighing in relief. Looking up she recognized the familiar features of the neko demoness Kari.

"Kari." The teenaged Neko winked. '"The one and only." She purred playfully to the injured girl in her arms. Checking her over the feline frowned deeply causing Hinata to look before she could comment the weasel was back. Landing, Kari set Hinata down behind a tree and said a quick don't move.

"Damn you Neko." it hissed reading his claws, large jaws snapping together. The stupid cat was costing him a meal! And he'd been searching for hours! Besides, a human was a tasty treat. One did not often get a human these days.

Kari looked back making sure her friend was safe before going to deal with the demon. She stepped a couple of feet away crouching, her leg muscles bunching together. "Hunt elsewhere rodent!" she called.

It snarled angrily at being compared to a simple rat. It was a mighty weasel. It deserved more. "I have found my dinner young one move aside." it said its tail whipping back and forth in irritation. Kari smirked. "Oh I am going to enjoy taking you down."

The weasel jerked back as if burned. Huffing at being delayed from his meal the Weasel sent his tail toward her hoping to crush her and end this fight quickly. But it seemed today was not his day. Kari acted quickly jumped up to a tree kicking off the branches. Luckily she did for when the weasel hit it with hits claws a few seconds after it was literally torn to shreds.

'Damn it!" she cursed twisting around to dodge another tail swipe. "I had to open my mouth." she muttered. This time catching the tail of the demon, she dug her claws into to hold onto the flinging appendage. "Ahh!" she screamed as it slammed her to the ground. Coughing, Kari gritted her teeth wondering why there were demon weasels to begin with.

She choked slightly but held on firmly. No way was she letting him go to eat Hinata. When it raised to slam her back down she swung her body up, using the tail as leverage before it hit the ground to cling to its furry neck. Griping the fur she climbed as it tried to reach for her with its claws on its head.

"Damn Wretch!" it cried trying to get her and failing. If only he had longer arms! Kari leaned up biting one of his sensitive ears, her own Neko ears folding back as if finally managed to grab onto the neko biting him and threw her away from him. He hissed in displeasure.

"This is to much work for one human."

And it crawled away flicking its abused ear. Kari breathed heavily rolling her shoulders; all that slamming had killed her back. It was times like these she enjoyed being youkai. If she'd been human, she would have for sure been either crushed or paralyzed. Flipping her raven curls over her shoulder she walked back to Hinata wiping the blood from the side of her mouth in disgust. She surveyed her friend and sighed.

_'Looks like they beat her again.'_ was her thought as she took in the swelling eye and swollen ankle. Her ribs must also be hurting because her right arm was slung across her stomach protectively.

"What am I going to do with you Hinata." she groaned shaking her head. Looks like Kari was always patching the younger girl up. Well if Hiashi wasn't such a bastard, maybe she wouldn't have to do this.

Helping Hinata stand, her ear twitched at a noise causing Kari to look around cautiously. Another fight she did not want, but even the lower demons could smell Hinata's scent and knew she was a human. An easy pickens as far as the demons were concerned. She pressed Hinata against a tree. Her silver eyes scanning the rest of the wood as she used her own body to shield Hinata's. She was waiting for the wind to catch a scent as her nose wasn't as powerful as a dog demons.

"Kari?" Hinata whispered in alarm. Kari was scanning the tree line and her ears were twitching at the footsteps coming toward them. She knew instinctively something or someone was there.

"Hush." she answered soothingly relaxing as she pulled Hinata away from the tree gently finally catching the scent. She recognized this scent.

"Come out Neji." Kari called supporting Hinata. "It's safe." Neji emerged visibly relaxing from his fighting stance. The Hyuuga male had been searching the trees for any sign of Hinata and Kari, but had heard the fighting going on. And while he normally would leave demons to fight alone, something told him Kari was involved in the fight. He briskly took Hinata hugging her close.

"I told you to wait at the edge." he reprimand as Kari led the way back to her home in the woods.

It was well past sun down now, she didn't know how long she had been by herself. Hinata frowned regretful that she hadn't listened to her cousin to begin with. She should have waited by the edge.

"Oh I'm very sorry."she said sincerely.

She didn't want her cousin/brother angry with her. She bowed her head. It looked like her father was right, she was worthless. Couldn't even listen to simple directions. Neji sighed. He could not be mad at this girl, his cousin. She was too sweet, too innocent. Her eyes showed her innocence to the world as If to prove his point. Neji had always wondered...how such a thing was able to stay within her eyes when she lived in a type of hell.

Running a hand through his long brown hair he turned his own violet eyes to her. Giving a slight smile he met her gaze.

"Its fine Hinata." he answered. "But next time." he answered slowly. Wanting her to know he wasn't angry, just worried. "Please stay at the edge and wait for Kari."

And then, as if remembering the neko demon Neji turned furious eyes to her. "Speaking of." he began growling as he stared Kari down. She'd left his cousin to no doubt be attacked by a demon, which would explain the dirt smearing Kari's back and face.

"Where were you?" Neji snarled accusingly. Kari lifted a thin brow, her voice lowered dangerously.

"Are you accusing me of something Neji?" she asked, keeping her tone cool. But even Hinata could detect the hint of warning. And it seemed, so could her cousin.

Neji stiffened. She was more powerful than him, yes. But he also knew she would never harm him or Hinata. Which led him to shoot off his smart mouth once again.

"I left Hinata at the forest's edge an hour ago, you found her when? Twenty minutes ago?" He answered stiffly wearily watching her reaction. Kari scoffed turning to lead the way to her home. It was just like Neji to ignore the fact Kai had just _saved_ Hinata. Glancing back she answered. "I was away gathering herbs Tsunade needed, Shizune is in another village at the moment." she answered annoyed.

How dare he even imply she would leave Hinata to the harsh elements of the forest. _'jerk' _she thought huffing. She would always take care of Hinata. _Had_ always taken care of the girl as much as she was able to but it was hard to take care of Hinata, protect her because Kari was not allowed in the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata frowned. But she was use to Kari and Neji's little spats. They were always arguing about something after all. Hinata knew they would never escalate more than the growls and hisses they were doing now. She sighed leaning her head on Neji's she was. Her body worn from the beating and from pushing herself to find Kari while her body was sore. Something she should have known was impossible.

She smiled; she could keep her eyes closed and walk right? Neji was leading her and Kari could protect them. Hinata didn't want to be a burden to either of them...but, the prospect of sleeping was too irresistible. She began to relax, and slowly she fell to darkness.

Neji didn't know his cousin was going to become unconscious until her weight surprised him causing him to stumble being thrown off balance. Kari turned swiftly to steady him as he cursed. Kari raised a brow looking to Hinata in question before turning to amusement even as Neji snapped.

"Hinata." he hissed looking at his cousin.

But she wasn't giving him an apologetic smile or looking down in embarrassment. She was dead weight against him, her face smoothed out. Kari tilted her head. Sniffing the girl carefully Kari sighed heavily.

"She's unconcious." she pointed rolled his eyes.

"I haven't noticed." he said sarcastically. Kari rolled her eyes lifting Hinata up carrying her bridal style. The girl was feather light to the demoness, and Kari didn't have much of a problem with the extra (little to none) weight she was holding.

"Come on." she said irritated then walked away.

Neji glared at her back. He should be carrying him cousin. It was his damn cousin! Besides, HE was the man of the group. Shouldn't he be taking charge? Sure she was a demon and yes she did fight a giant weasel but he was supposed to be the protector. He scoffed. Damn if he was getting mad because he couldn't protect them.

This was Kari's environment after all. Grudgingly following her he made his way through the trees, somewhat glad to see Kari's small house hidden in this small clearing. It was small, an easy to hide in. Who honestly lived in a house in the Forest? But it was built next to a cave. Once he had asked why she just didn't live in the cave, she shrugged.

_'Hmm, I never did get answer.'_ he thought walked forward reaching out a pale hand to open the door.

Kari sighed."Neji." he glanced over. He raised a brow. She was standing by the cave the hell? The house was right here.

"Come on, Hinata needs to be woken up." she said turning back to the cave. "And I'm sure she'd rather be laying down to rest…" But it seemed Neji was still caught up in the whole, Kari didn't live in the house.

'"Why aren't we going into the house." she didn't answer instead going deeper into the cave.

He followed irritated at being ignored but the inside of the cave astonished him. Inside was just like a house. There was a fire pit, a table and chairs, as well as a small couch. There was also two other darkened entrances. Curiously he walked over to examine one.

It was odviously Kari's room from the bed in the corner, its deep blue comforter and pillows were very tidy. A giant dresser and vanity were also along the walls adding a homey feel to the space. He wondered where she got all this stuff from. A chest was tucked in the corner and pictures hung alone the walls.

"Its not nice to walk into another's room Neji." Kari teased from the entrance before he could examine the place further. Flushing at being caught, Neji cursed his missed opportunity. His curiosity was almost as bad as Hinata's sometimes.

He turned giving a small smile. "Sorry." he shrugged, it was obvious he wasn't very sorry.

He waved a hand around the cave. "Why, how did you get all this stuff?" he asked rephrasing his tilted her head bringing up a clawed hand to pull it through her hair idly.

"My parents lived here, they brought everything into this cave...the house is an illusion actually but there's a reason behind that." she answered carefully, giving him a sly grin. She probably wasn't going to tell him why the house was there either.

Neji frowned."Why?" he demanded wanting to get at least one answer out of the vague neko. Kari shrugged and Neji almost pulled out his hair. She was just so frustrating…

"Come on Hinata's up, now get out of my room." she playfully scolded. He rolled his eyes following after making one last glance around the room.

Hinata was indeed up resting on the couch. While Neji had disappeared, somewhere to one of the other caves Kari had elevated her ankle and placed some sort of wrap on it. She could smell the faint scent of herbs so she knew Tsunade had given Kari fresh supplies.

As Neji emerged from the cave Hinata guessed was Kari's room (Neji was so nosey sometimes) she sent him a small smile. He sat down next to her on a small stool Kari had been sitting in moments before. "How are you feeling Hinata?" Neji questioned carefully.

She shrugged, her body was sore and her head was throbbing. But the shy girl wasn't about to tell her over protective cousin that. He might end up doing something rash." I feel better now." He didn't look convinced, knowing Hinata was prone to lying about her condition, but nodded slowly.

_'She won't admit to anything' _he thought sourly, glancing at the neko who was at the fire place putting wood to feed the flames.

"What did you do this time Hinata?" he asked softly grabbing her small hand in his much larger one. Sometimes it scared him how small her hand was. How delicate and frail, looking as if the slightest wrong move would break her. She shook her head sadly.

"I don't know Neji." she answered softly. She didn't stutter as much around her cousin or Kari, it had taken her awhile though. Her father had forbidden her to speak in his home, her punishment dire if she did. She savored this small victory, letting herself speak without that stutter.

He nodded. And he believed it, she was beaten for the most trivial things. Hugging her comfortingly he glanced outside. Then cursed. He had been gone to long the sun was already going down. The others would certainly get suspicious...he had told them he was going to visit Tsunade.

Hopefully she would cover for him. If she'd been drinking (which he knew she certainly was) she would cover for him. The teen relaxed slightly.

But...what would he do with Hinata? She couldn't go home; that much was obvious. Hiashi might find out that Hinata had Kari's help in healing. That would cause another fit. Glancing at Kari he eyed her. She was his cousin's best friend. She was able to protect her and provide at least for a little while. So maybe...? Well it was certainly worth a shot.

Kari felt Neji studying her. She didn't like it, being watched made her uneasy. Especially when Neji's eyes followed her every movement as if trying to figure something out. Why couldn't he just come out and say it she would never know.

Smiling as Hinata yawned, her ears twitching at the sound, she turned. Hinata was doing much better. The swelling from her ankle was going down already thanks to the herbed wrap and demonic spit. She might have a limp for a day but nothing major. Her eye however was beginning to bruise.

"How are you?" she asked softly, her sandals taping on the floor. Hinata sent her a sweet smile, thankful for her help."Much better." Hinata whispered her head going down shyly. She hadn't exactly mastered the art of looking people in the eyes yet.

"I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble." She apologized. Kari rolled her eyes and Neji gave a disapproving smile.

"Don't apologize when you did nothing wrong." Kari said firmly, filling a cup with water from a pitcher only to hand it to the injured girl on her couch. Hinata accepted it gratefully having had almost nothing to drink all day."Thank you." she said quietly.

Kari nodded. She moved restlessly to the entrance. Nothing good ever came of her being edgy. It usually meant something bad was going to happen. But what could it be this time? Well she better be on guard with two humans in her midst.

"Hey cat." Neji said quietly beside her. Kari jumped slightly. She had been too focused on the surrounding trees. Neji let a ghost smile play on his lips, he'd have to scare her more often. It certainly made him feel good to scare the forever calm Kari.

"What is it?" she asked irritated he had surprised her. The nick name certainly didn't faze her. What could she do...she was a cat youkai.

"Hinata can't come home." he said pointedly. Hinata turned toward him sadly but dropped her head to stare at her hands. She knew that already. Did she always have to cause so much trouble?

Neji ignored her wounded expression. "She won't be safe, and I'm out numbered." he eyes boring into hers challengingly. But Kari didn't challenge information she already knew for fact. Her ear twitched, the sign for him to continue.

She leaned back against the cave wall. "Keep talking." she answered turning to the sky. It was always so mysterious, the sky. Full of different yet still the same stars. They glittered brightly, shiny silver like her eyes.

"Could she stay here?" Neji asked. His face smoothing over, He had no doubts that she would accept. Asking was just a formality. She speared him a small glance as her ears flicked back toward Hinata.

"What do you say Nata?" she teased allowing the quiet one to decide her own fate. "Feel like roughing it in the woods with a demon?" Hinata actually looked excited. Kari had never let her stay before. She nodded vigorously.

''Yes!" she said in then frowned. But..her father still expected her to be home. In case he needed to punish her again if one of his meetings had gone wrong. "Won't father look here?" she asked them hesitantly.

Neji nodded "He would guess where you were but not even, Hiashi will cross paths with Kari." he said eyeing the Neko as she gave an innocent smile a small fang overlapping her lip. He knew there was a story between Hiashi and Kari, why he'd never liked the neko. But Neji was not privy to that information at the moment.

"Can't imagine why?" she said. Hinata giggled as Neji walked over giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "I will check on you. Tomorrow." he said firmly.

Hinata nodded Kari smiled devilishly. "Will you bring Tenten too?" Neji frowned looking away in embarrassment. Of course Kari wouldn't miss an opportunity to bring up his…_friend _Tenten. "Maybe." he muttered.

Hinata giggled, never had she seen Neji like this...then again only Kari and Tenten dared to tease him. "Oh Neji?" she called in turned, a brow raised. "Hmm?"

"How will you...how will you get through the forest, when it's so dark?" she asked. She had almost been eaten earlier; she didn't want Neji to be a late night snack. That would be terrible! But, maybe Kari would be kind enough to walk him out.

Kari smiled at the girl's worry shaking her head to calm her fears."I'm going to lend him a shadow." she said staring into the corner of the room as a confused Neji and Hinata watched her with interest despite the confusion.

Her usual silver claws began to shimmer as she waved her hand toward the darken corner. A small head emerged, cat ears tilted back looking to be the side of a small dog. It opened its eyes revealing a blood red color. It casually walked toward Neji having stopped briefly to rub against Hinata's leg giving a purr. Hinata giggled lightly patting the cat lovingly before it trotted off.

Winding through both Kari and Neji's legs, Kari leaned down running her hand along his sleek back."Lead him to the edge of the Forest little one." she commanded. It meowed in response trotting out of the cave pausing to wait for it human charge. Neji sent a last wave disappearing in the darkness.

Kari smiled. "You should sleep Hinata." She called. Hinata nodded yawning. Well, she was awfully tired. "Will you be here in the morning?" she asked meekly not wanting the older girl to leave her alone.

She wasn't use to sleeping, for fear of being attacked. Nothing had ever happened to her during her resting periods...but the fear was still present. Sighing in relief as Kari nodded in assurance she would be here when Hinata woke up, the neko walked over to her.

"Come on." she said holding out her hand to Hinata who cautiously took it, standing with a wince as a dull ache began in her ankle.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously and slightly nervous, never being in the cave before. Would it collapse on her? Kari had always brought her to a lovely meadow filled with wild flowers but never to her home.

"You can sleep in my room." Kari said glancing back with a slight smile seeing the worry play out plainly across the girls face. Hinata gasped in surprise, and shook her head in protest .

"I couldn't-" she started, her eyes frantically looking for somewhere else to sleep. Hinata couldn't go into someone else's home and steal their bed! Oh! How unfair that would be!

Kari eyed her, rolling her eyes finally. "You are." she said simply leaving no room for further arguement. Helping Hinata into her bed, Kari smiled slightly as she helped Hinata remove her jacket the girl already falling asleep.

"Where will you sleep." she slurred tiredly, violet eyes already half shut. Kari gave a smile both fangs gleaming in the dark.

"Couch." she murmured leaving the sleeping girl after pulling the covers over her prone form.

"More tired than I thought." she sighed going to another trunk she kept in the living room. Taking out a blue sleeping gown she quietly walked into another cave. This one had a medium size hot spring. One of the better qualities of the caves, which was why Kari had never moved into the village. A bath house could not compare to a private hot spring.

The cave her parents chose for their den had been well planned. It was a maze of tunnels and dead ends. Only she knew of which were which. A great place to hide if need be. They also lead to different part of the Forest. Good if an escape was needed. But Kari would probably never use them if only to keep them a secret.

Somehow..._she knew_...something was going to happen for better or worse she didn't know. But earlier she felt something powerful in the air. None of the demons in the forest had ever given off such power, so the neko youkai was sure an outside was headed their way. She didn't mind, as long as they didn't cause any trouble in her territory.

Slipping off her shorts and tank top as well as her bra and panties, she slipped into the water. Leaning on a smooth rock she continued with her thoughts as the warmth of the water soothed her aching muscles.

She had indeed been with Tsunade earlier. But on her way back she had frozen. Being a neko youkai...she was more in tuned to nature, as well as other beings. So what she felt had been powerful...very powerful. Not detecting any malice or ill intent had eased her somewhat. But...

_'That was no ordinary demon."_ she mused to the empty cave. She didn't really know any other demons, a few in the forest had come to her at one point or another. But they didn't tend to stay with her for long. There really wasn't a need after all. Her ears twitched as the wind howled outside. A dull roar was heard but Kari ignored it concluding that any presence was allowed to live as long as it didn't try to hard Hinata or Neji if he happened by.

Deciding she'd spent enough time in the water, she stepped out, stretching and giving a throaty purr before drying off and slipping on the dress. The fabric fell teasing at her knees. Walking out she raised a brow. Their before the fire was the shadow cat she had scent with Neji.

It looked up from its cat nap (no pun intended) to see his mistress. Pleased he trotted over, running through her legs as she walked to the couch. She patted the cat." Mission completed my little one?"

It purred in pleasure, a sure sign it had. "You have done me a great service Nalou I thank you." she said in return as the cat walked over disappearing into a dark corner.

Kari grinned. What would she do without her shadows? Curling up on the couch she fell asleep, though not deeply trying to keep an eye on her companion.

* * *

"There they are." Naruto thought his bright blue eyes bright, even from the tree line. Before him was a small village, Iwa he believed it to be.

When he traveled to resolve the issue, he found it had just been two demons deciding to wipe out all those in the town, both had spread separate stories encouraging the demons and humans to rise up against each other.

Needless to say as soon as Naruto entered the picture they fled for their lives. Demon law was very clear. Under penalty of death they could not kill humans for their own gain, but there were always exceptions.

This case, there was not. He gave a fox like grin, rubbing his hands together. Tomorrow his hunt finished and he could go home. Shrugging, Naruto decided all would be taken care of in due time. He waltzed to the gate.

"Who goes?" the guard rasped. Naruto made sure his ears were covered; his claws wouldn't be too much of a problem with the gloves that covered him. Good thing it was a cold night.

"Just a traveler...is there in inn at this village?" he asked smoothly. The guard was silent.

"Enter and continue straight, you should be able to find it easy enough." he ground out allowing Naruto entry.

Naruto gave a sly smirk. _'Perfect'_ he thought sliding inside the gate. He'd hunt and then go home, how could he not get a good night's sleep? It wouldn't kill him. Taking in the scents he honed in on the scent of rats. Not just any rats...rat youkai, Quickly he found the inn walking inside.

Tomorrow would be fun...until then...

* * *

Hopefully you liked this chapter...Naruto will kind of sort of meet Hinata tomorrow.

I tried to watch my grammar, I did...but mistakes slip through hehehe

not that that's' an excuse...but I'll use it anyway hahaha.

hate it love it? Feel free to tell me.


	3. shameless

NightzSong: People I am trying to straighten out the grammar I promise I'm not trying to annoy hehe. But thank you for the reviews. I am going to make sure to space it out better as well, I thought chapter 2 had good spacing but I guess I could space it more...Anyway here's chapter three...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone from the Naruto universe...

* * *

Chapter 3: shameless...

It was mid-morning when Hinata finally started to stir. She opened her eyes slightly disoriented but was safe and warm while not unpleasant…did give her an odd feeling.

_'Where...where am I?'_ she questioned mentally slowly sitting up and looking around in wonder.

Glancing around her Hinata managed a relieved sigh. Memories of the day before flooded back to her slowly, but as she remembered Hinata calmed down. Sighing she placed her palms over her eyes. She had slept well, and her ankle looked healed, but... would she ever go back home? It wouldn't bother her any if she left...but could she just leave?

Would that be alright, it's not like anyone would miss her and she knew Neji would understand. Brushing her eye she winced. It was still a bit tender. But that would probably heal in no time at all with Kari to heal her. Glancing around she smiled, never before had she been in Kari's room.

It was interesting, the dark cherry furniture and the dim lighting. The bed wasn't so bad either she giggled. It had been a while since she slept in a real bed. Laying back she sighed. It was just so comfortable! Maybe Kari would let her stay.

At the thought of her friend she sat up. Where was the neko? Standing carefully, she put just a bit of pressure on her ankle. Feeling it could take the weight she smiled. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of a lavender dress laid across a small chair, Kari must have dragged in from the table. Curious, she wandered closer to the beautifully colored fabric.

On it was a small piece of paper, slowly picking it up she read the small note in its tiny yet neat hand writing.

_**I know I said I would be there in the morning, and I was until one of Tsunade's messengers barged in. Anyway I found this in my closet it looked to be around your size. If not feel free to raid my closet, we're about the same size. If you leave my room and find the opening next door there is a hot spring you can use, be back in a while**_

_**-Kari.**_

Hinata looked down, picking up the dress. The material was very soft and it flowed as she picked it up. It looked to be a summer dress that had thin spaghetti straps. It was beautiful; really she had never owned something this nice before.

Usually Neji had Tenten buy her clothes. Neji could never be caught doing something so…domestic. An even then she had been very specific about not having anything fancy. It would only get ripped. And if that didn't happen it would be covered in blood and dirt by the end of the day.

Glancing back at the chair she smiled. Sitting on the chair was a pair of flats. Giving her the power to walk without endangering her ankle, Kari was always so thoughtful. Tilting her head she smiled brightly. Today Hinata knew would be a good day. Grinning she slipped out of the room and found the hot spring. Sliding into the warm comforting water, she giggled.

_'A good day indeed.'_

* * *

Naruto woke up that morning in a bad mood. The inn was shitty, even him paying for the best room didn't help any. He swore only the quality of the blanket had improved. The wall paper was pealing. And the bed was nothing to joke about being a small futon in the corner.

"Next time I'll stay in the woods." he swore, finding the bathroom. The bathroom was better, though not by much. Probably cleaner that's why it looked _nice_. And he used the word very loosely.

Scratching behind his ears he rubbed one a bit. It was frustrating keeping them under a hat. The hat's material itched. So even if he wanted to just throw off his hat and scream..._**'Yeah that's right boys and girls I'm a demon Fear me!"**_ he couldn't. First of all the people in Iwa were absolutely crazy.

They didn't believe in asking questions...well...if you were a demon anyway. Most likely they would catch a demon and burn them in some freaky ritual. If there was no fire then well they drown them.

Shaking his head he turned on the shower. He would not be going out around this small town looking like a beggar or something. Most likely the Rats would stick to crowds and it was better to dress normally than like a pick pocket.

"Damn it they know what Iwa's like." he snarled stepping into the watery inferno.

Careful of his ears, he washed his hair. He had to admit, the rats were...kind of smart. Not many if any demons would set foot in Iwa. But since he was no regular demon, they were out of luck. Stepping out he wrapped a towel around his waist. Slummping down on the bed, Naruto groaned softly tossing an arm over his eyes.

He didn't really know if he wanted to continue chasing the rats or go home. But home really didn't have much for him. It was kind of hard to see Sakura and Sasuke.

''I mean come on Sasuke's as unfeeling as they come." he sighed aloud.

All the emotions coming from those two were so..._ew._..He shuddered. Always making '_eyes_' at each other, even when the other wasn't looking!I mean, come on! Shaking his head he laughed. What did he care anyway?

Maybe he would stick around for a bit and stir up some trouble? The kitsune in him demanded to pull a prank every now and again. Who was he too refused? Slipping on his black cargo pants and black jacket a small Orange shirt peaking up, because he had pulled the zipper down, Naruto decided he was ready for a boring day in the town.. Making sure his belt was on and his ears covered, he slipped form the room.

Not that he needed to. He was after all a paying customer. A human he stepped from the shadows and almost groaned.

Of course it had to be market day. Of all the days it was TODAY that it had to happen. Growling in annoyance he turned his gaze to the sky. It was clear blue with a couple of clouds here and there. Turning back to glare at the people he rubbed his eyes.

Lady Luck was just not on his side today. Shaking his head he leaned against the wall, of an ally he had chosen."Guess I got to wait." he said boredly.

His eyes sliding along the people, until he noticed someone standing across the way that made him double take slowly a grin appeared, the fox like smile revealing his fangs.

"Looks like she loves me after all." he chuckled deeply.

"Why not have some fun before I kill the idiots..?" then he left the shadows of the ally. Not knowing this was a chance of a life time.

* * *

**EARLIER...**

Hinata was smoothing down her dress for the tenth time switching to nervously fixing her straps. Kari had been gone a while and Hinata didn't know what to do. She didn't want to venture to far. Hinata certainly didn't want to risk being eaten.

Shuddering at the thought of another weasel, Hinata nervously bit her lip. But as if on que Kari waltzed in her hands in the pockets of her black shorts. Silver eyes looked at her friend in approval.

" I knew it would fit." the neko purred happily comeing closer to circle the girl to admire how the dress wrapped around the fair skinned girl, she would have to give more dresses like this to Hinata. The girl seemed brighter almost in a nice dress without worrying about dirtying it later with her own blood.

Hinata smiled shyly turning in a circle. "I love it." she said softly. And she did. The material was so nice; she'd stared at it for twenty minutes before gaining the courage to put it on. She hadn't wanted to ruin it!

Kari grinned pleased the girl seemed to like it so. "It looks great on you 'Nata, Here I'll do you hair then we'll go ok?" she said.

Leading Hinata to her room she motioned to her vanity as she picked up the silver brush. "Sit." The neko said gently waiting until the girl sat down before carefully brushing out the indigo hair that always seemed perfect despite the conditions Hinata lived under.

Turning, Kari realized she had something else to give Hinata, and dug through a small chest in the middle of her vanity. Pulling out a silver comb, decorated with a purple butterfly she set it down, and began brushing Hinata's hair.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked had never been outside Kohana, or the forest. This would be an interesting experience, seeing a new place and possibly new people.

Kari looked at her through the mirror with a small smile seeing the excitement enter Hinata's eyes. ."We're going to Iwa. It's just on the other side of the forest, nothing to worry about." she shrugged.

Pulling the pieces from the side back she slipped the comb through Hinata's indigo hair, leaving the bangs to frame her face. Kari grinned.

"You look good Nata, the boy's in Iwa won't know what hit them." she giggled. Placing her hands on Hinata's shoulders, they both gazed at her reflection as Hinata stared at herself in awe. But hearing Kari's words made her slightly doubtful.

Hinata smiled shyly her cheeks heating up."R-Really?" she asked stuttering.

Kari rolled her eyes."Of course, I don't lie." she stated moving toward her room door.

"Tsunade wants me to pick up this rare plant and..." She trailed off as Hinata followed her.

"Since your living with me I'm sure you want variety right?" She questioned turning around a brow raised.

Hinata nodded, she had never got to choose what she ate. Whatever was given she would eat it or starve. She looked at Kari, as they stepped out into the light. She was wearing a light pink tank top and black jean shorts, and plain black sandals. But what confused her was the pink wrap around her head. It acted like a head band but...why was she covering her ears?

"Um Kari?" she called out softly walking along side glanced back.

"Yea?" she answered before refocusing her gaze ahead. It was best to take the eastern path when going to Iwa..

With her ears covered the sounds were muffled somewhat. But she still had her nose and claws. Even if it was some time around noon demons could be out roaming. And not all demons allowed pretty humans to walk through without having a bit of fun first. Scrunching her nose in disgust she turned back to Hinata. She looked like she was debating to ask the question.

"Go on." she encouraged. Hinata just needed a small push sometimes.

"Well..." the shy girl trailed off clutching her dress in her hands. The dress rose a bit and it fell back in a soft 'swish'.

"Why are your ears covered?" she asked nervously. She didn't want to seem rude after all her curious nature was so hard to ignore.

Kari tilted her head; black curls spilling over her shoulder. Kari had wanted to avoid this explanation. But if Hinata did in fact reveal her demon nature to the towns' people then they were both as good as dead. She could probably escape but might be slowed down with Hinata.

_'Why the hell did Tsunade give me this damn mission? Must be the sake." _she mentally could have easily done this...

Turning back she frowned slightly. "Hinata...Iwa is a very dangerous place for demons." she explained patiently.

Hinata looked confused. "Why?" she asked innocently causing Kari to stop. Weren't demons all powerful creatures?

"Iwa is known for demon hunting. They have found some secret weapon to hold demons against their will. They torture whatever demon they find, then chose a way to kill them, my ears are a dead giveaway. And they will kill you just for being near Me." she said her eyes hardening.

Hinata gasped in horror. Eyes wide with shock. Demons were not all bad. Some, she reasoned were evil, but many just wanted to live their lives. "How horrible."

She whispered. Kari nodded resuming their walk to Iwa. "Just be careful Hinata." she warned, glancing over her shoulder.

"Just because it's a dangerous place for demons doesn't mean they aren't there." Kari said helping her over a fallen tree.

Hinata nodded swearing to be extra careful.

* * *

_**Now...with Naruto...**_

He stopped casually looking to see what the vendor had to offer. He 'examined' a small box. The wood was polished nicely and the design was nice...but, that's not what he was studying.

By the fruit vendor stood a very alluring creature. Human she was, but a beautiful human. Long indigo hair, an odd color among humans but awfully pretty to the watchful fox. Her pink lips drawn into a nervous smile as she looked over the goods.

Her dress clashed lovely with her hair and violet eyes. The dress also did wonders for her figure.

He nearly purred, as he eyed her. Now the question was. Naruto decided

_'How to approach this vixen.'_ he purred looking up again. This time she met his gaze. He smirked. He grinned as she blushed and looked away, and then turned back to the vendor.

Slipping the box back on to its shelf he turned trying to locate the beauty. Frowning, he stepping away trying to dodge the humans that insisted on pushing through.

In annoyance he slipped his clawed hands into his curled his fists. Because if one more person bumped into him he was going to gut them so fast-

"Ow." he muttered in surprise. He stumbled eyes narrowed dangerously. Who was the prick that was testing fate today? He looked down and his eyes widened.

_'Well..."_ he thought, stupid grin coming on his face. _"Maybe I can go back on a promise this once.' _he continued pleasantly.

In front of him on the ground was the petite beauty he had been admiring earlier. She had a small pout as she rubbed her back. The ground was awfully hard.

Looking up she blushed. "Oh I am so sorry." she muttered.

The man in front of her was most defiantly something her friend Ino would describe as _'eye candy_.' She blushed as she looked him over.

_'He definitely deserved that title.'_ a sneaky voice whispered to her.

He was tall, taller than most men. She noted, her eyes sliding up to meet his darkened blue gaze.

_'Such a beautiful color..."_ the color blue was like any she had ever seen.

A deep blue, but not a navy color more like a deep ocean hair was a blond, the color making his eyes brighter and going well with his tan skin. A slightly silly grin had made its way on his face causing her to giggle.

"Something wrong?" he asked holding out his hand.

Hinata took it shyly, offering a smile.

"Not at all." she answered, hey eyes briefly meeting his.

"I'm sorry about bumping into you." he apologized awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

She twisted her fingers together. "Oh thats alright." she answered.

_'Kuso.'_ he cursed.

He was acting like a young Kit smitten with a pretty girl. Turning to her and gave a grin.

"What's your name?" he flirted, knowing he grew more confident as he put on the charm. "I ask because I haven't seen an Iwa girl as pretty as you."

_Shameless absolutely shameless._

_...his father and god-father would be proud._

Hinata looked down in embarrassment. No boys had ever paid her attention before. One who had tried was severely threatened by Neji and had never looked her in the eye again. But this man was the epitome of confidence and he was gorgeous on top of that.

"I-I'm from Kohana." she stuttered out. His smile, eyes and close proximity making her extremely nervous.

He grinned. "And your name?" he purred.

She looked away shyly. "H-Hinata." he was good...

"Hinata hmm." he said. His eyes slowly slid across her frame taking in her figure. "I'm Naruto." he said absently.

She nodded."A-Are you from Iwa as well Naruto?"

He tilted his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Planning on visiting more often if I am?" he teased.

Giggling she shook her head. He pouted and then let out a soft was too cute.

"No I'm just a traveler." he answered humbly.

Hinata looked in awe. That must have been an adventure all on its own. What she wouldn't give to go on an adventure.

"Hinata!" Kari called waving her down from across the street.

Hinata looked away from Naruto to wave at her friend. She noticed how Kari looked to her companion and stiffened. Her eyes narrowing dangerously and a frown tugged on her lips. Hinata was confused. Her friend had never acted like this. Kari casually walked over. Kari's displeasure evident even as she greeted her and Naruto.

For the most part Naruto didn't let on about her attitude. But he did catch her scent. This girl wasn't human. It wasn't that obvious to a human. But to a trained demon she was as transparent as glass.

_'Neko.'_ he thought instantly.

Frowning he sighed. The scent of cat was lightly mixed with Hinata's scent. How did he not notice? Smirking at the neko, Naruto figured he could poke some fun at this kitty. She obviously knew he was demon, but not of his title. That was good. He preferred it that way. Element of surprise and all.

Kari watched the fox suspiciously. Something about him she didn't like. He made her uneasy. She had only gone to the local doctor for a special herb they only seemed to carry here. It was great for poisons. Being in Iwa made her nervous enough, but meeting a very powerful kitsune was putting her on guard.

"Who's this Nata?" she wasn't stupid. That Baka fox had been flirting. Foxes were known for their more 'wandering' nature til they settled down to mate.

Hinata opened her mouth but Naruto caught her off.

"Naruto Namikaze at your service." he gave a mocking bow.

He waited for her reaction. Usually his last name was all it took. To make enemies shake in fear. For his subjects to bow in respect. For women to jump in his bed. But to his surprise she didn't even flinch. How was it possible a demon did not know of him? Or does she know and is playing it off?

Carefully he gave a sniff. Her scent was pleasant, not as much as her friends but still. There was no fear, surprise, hesitation or even arousal...nothing like that.

She gave off a slight dislike and disgust. That was new. But how did a demon not know one of _**the**_ demon lords?

"Kari.'" she huffed in disdain not willing to give out her name but not wanting Hinata to scold her for being rude.

This fox knew his game and played it well. She glared narrowing her silver eyes. She would have to keep an eye on this one. Naruto smiled.

"Ouch." he playfully said. "So harsh, and I'm sure we've never met." He said giving Hinata a wink.

To tell Hinata was confused is an understatement. They looked like they were battling it out with out when raising a hand. Kari was being more hostile than usual. As if there was something Kari knew she didn't...but what?

"I usually don't hang around with idiots." she answered in a huff, her arms crossing.

Stupid fox implying stupid things. This is why she disliked male foxes so much. Oh the ego!

Kari hissed at him. Hinata gasped. "Kari, that was uncalled for."

"Oo." He muttered tilting his head giving her a bright smile. "Kitten has claws."

If only that made the irritated kitten glare harder. He was about to comment when two disgusting scent filled his nose. He could tell the girl, Kari, smelled them too as she scrunched her nose.

She moved her silver gaze focusing behind him narrowing her eyes.

"I believe your friends are waiting for you." she commented, jerking her head, motioning behind him.

Hinata looked over an frowned at the sight of those two obviously troublesome men. It was hard to believe Naruto was friends with those two. They looked so mean while Naruto was...very nice. She shuffled in embarrassment as she could think of a few other words besides _'nice.'_ The word did seem a bit tame.

But nice was a safe word for now.

The two men looked like greasy in all black their golden gaze locked on the man in front of her. Light brown hair pulled back in low pony tails. They looked to be father and son. One of forty the other maybe...twenty three? Hinata nodded to herself. That seemed about right.

Naruto glanced back to see them glaring at him. He gave Hinata a smile. He really didn't want to leave. He was drawn to this little one; her friend wasn't so bad either. But he wouldn't go after her. Naruto had a feeling that, that particular feeling was mutual anyway. If her scent was any indication.

"So they are." he answered inclining his head. Grabbing Hinata's hand he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Hinata stuttered unable to get any words out.

"Another time." he promised. He felt the intent to maim him from Kari. And as much as he wanted to poke fun, duty called to him.

Before she could however he wandered toward the men. He spoke some words briefly and they followed him. They almost looked smug. But Naruto calmly walked into an ally. The son cracking his knuckles from behind Naruto eager for their meeting.

Kari tilted her head listening in. Hearing a scream, her eyes widened. Looking around frantically she knew everyone had heard it too. Cursing she started to tug Hinata to the entrance. The villagers rushed to the ally.

What they saw had men rushing forward with nets. There in the ally two demons laid unmoving, Both having been knocked unconscious. And bleeding heavily, demon feature released.

"Start the fire!" yelled one.

Young men started to gather wood, setting up a bonfire.

"Let us show what happens when demons enter here!" roused one villager. The mob cried out in agreement.

"Iwa will stay pure of demons!" Cried another, causing the rest of the villagers to work faster the goal of purifying the demon filth from their sacred town. Each villager doing their part, taking turns kicking and spitting on the demons.

The rats started to stir... but nothing could be done. Wincing as the idiot humans kicked their wounds they were hoisted up to the pile of wood. These binds somehow suppressed their youkai abilities!

_**'Damn fox!' **_both spit out. They watched in horror as one man carried a torch. They struggled in vain to break the binds around them but it was far too late. The wood was lit and now it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Hinata looked on confused as Kari dragged her into the Forrest.

"Kari?" she called hesitantly.

She looked back. But from the look in Kari's eyes she had to tread cautiously.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Kari stopped once in the tree line. With a heavy sigh, she turned Hinata back toward the village. The girl needed to know; maybe it would even ward her away from Naruto.

"Look." she said simply.

Hinata turned back and gasped. Over the village smoke was going up at a steady pace. Winding and curling toward the sky. With all that smoke it seemed they were lighting a bond fire. But why would they do that in the middle of the day?

"What's going on?" she repeated.

There was a sickening feeling in her stomach. She wasn't too sure she wanted to know. After all, Kari rushing away was never a good sign.

Kari sighed. If she ever found that idiot fox again he was _soo_ going to get it. First for trying to make Hinata his latest conquest, and then for jeopardizing all the demons hidden in the village what kind of idiot would bring that kind of heat down on all the hidden demons and not just the ones he was after!

"Those two men. The greasy looking ones. " she began tugging Hinata to the forest path. They had to keep moving. There was no time to waste standing around chatting.

"Were rat youkai. That idiot male you were talking to.." Well there was no point in Hinata knowing about the fox...even though she was sure Hinata would figure it out.

"Was obviously not with them but somehow exposed their true identities."

Hinata looked up and motioned for her to continue. What was she getting at? They were youkai and their features were revealed so -

"Oh no." she gasped. A hand flying to her mouth in horror at the realization. The explanation Kari had given her earlier popped in her mind.

Kari nodded. "And I wanted to get out of their before they start a mob and go demon hunting."She explained in distress.

_'Damn that fox.'_ she said again.

That was her favorite phrase at the moment. But something told her that wasn't the last of that Baka. When she said the boys won't know what hit them she had meant the human ones. What the hell! Now a love sick fox was around. Neji would not be pleased. And that was just what she needed. Neji in a fit. Great life was just getting better and better.

Hinata followed after. She hoped Naruto was safe. She felt...well, she just met him she didn't know what she felt. All these feeling mixing and twisting inside her making the younger teen extremely uncomfortable. Hinata sighed. So what was she supposed to do with her chaotic emotions?

At least she and Kari were away from that terrible place.

But she couldn't help but hope...to see Naruto again someday.

Fortunately someday was right around the corner.

=============**IWA**===========

Naruto watched from the shadows as the men were burned alive. His face emotionless as the two screamed and cursed the humans.

While the humans cheered the 'filth' was being cleared. Their village once again pure from taint and demon scum making them free once again. No demon would pull their influence here. Not one person noticed the fox demon detached from the crowd. He preferred it this way. They might come after him if they suspected.

He couldn't die now. Not while he had such a pretty Vixen on his mind. Just thinking of her shy smile or blush had him grinning stupidly. Glancing at the village gates he grinned. He knew the demoness had led her human friend away safely disappearing into the trees.

Of course he knew. He had been watching them.

Turning to the demons he shook his head. Even though no one was paying attention. Too caught up in the thrill of killing youkai. He had to finalize it somehow.

''I Naruto Namikaze third king of demons sentence you to death, your death sentence: to be killed by the villagers of Iwa." he uttered before making his way to the exit.

How fitting...to be killed by the creatures they couldn't stand. Shrugging he picked up Hinata's scent. Now it was time to take care of something else...He just might take that small vacation. It might not be so bad. Especially when the company he was seeking out was so pleasant.

* * *

**They met. Don't worry they will meet again. It's just I wanted to youkai dead. Kari to glare at Naruto. And Hinata to watch Naruto flirt with her.**

**Next chapter Hinata and Naruto meet again. And Hiashi plans something evil.**

**what else is new?**

**ja ne.**


	4. Plans

_**NightzSong:Hello hello, I'm back again lol. Ehh I'm not even sure if anyone really reads these half the time. But yea.**_

_**Oh yea and I promise to go back and try to find all my errors, I think that would be best.**_

_**Here's chapter 4, Hinata and Naruto defiantly meet again. Neji is being weirdly over protective and Kari's about to snap. Hehehe**_

_**How will these two meet this time?**_

_**Will Naruto ever reveal he's a demon?**_

_**What is Hiashi planning?**_

_**Will Shukaku and Kyuubi get those grandchildren?**_

_**Eh...why am I asking these questions...never mind read on...**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Plans of good plans of the wicked...

Hiashi Hyuuga was a powerful man. He led a great and noble clan, was one of the most influential people of Konoha and could make people shiver in fear with one glance. But it made him very...irritated that he had such a weakling for a daughter.

His second child Hanabi was perfect in every way. She was meant to be his heir. He refused to acknowledge Hinata as his. He was a strong leader he did not create that weak creature. She was a shame to the whole clan. She even went out of her way to befriends with _**it.**_

He wouldn't acknowledge the demoness either. Why she he? She was pure filth as well, not fit to walk the same path as him. She was below him after all.

But damn the wretch if she didn't infuriate him so! Taking a calming breath and sipping his tea he focused back on his...child. If he wasn't so disciplined he would have snorted in disgust. He wasn't blind Hinata had somehow got to the neko before she bleed to death.

Hiashi glanced out the window. It was in fact a beautiful day. Not one cloud in the sky and the temperature was perfect as well. Placing his tea cup down, he stood. He had been expecting someone for some time now. They were late. And if it was something he hated besides demons it was people who kept him waiting. He was after all the head of the Hyuuga's why should he have to wait?

He strolled toward the window to look into the gardens. There was Hanabi, a perfect child as she sat under a tree reading. Nodding to himself he glanced over to catch Neji leaving the compound. Neji was another one he was proud of. He also would have made the perfect heir if it wasn't for the soft spot he held for Hinata and the demon. Such a pity. Perhaps he needed to eliminate the problems?

Turning back to his desk he sat intrigued as the idea popped in his head. It could not be a murder, if Neji found out he would go to the Kohana council. No...It had to be an 'accident'

Yes he rather liked that idea. Accidents were always declared such. No one investigated them for long. It would all play out perfectly and then he'd have the heir he wanted. Perhaps even arrangements between Neji and Hanabi could be made?

A knock sounded.

"Come in." he called out irritated all over again. If it was another thing he hated, it was to be pulled from his thoughts right in the middle of a grand plan to make the Hyuuga name better than it already was.

A young man entered barely twenty. His brown hair tied back and his white/ violet eyes stared back blankly. A tricky all the young Hyuuga learned when dealing with the elders of the clan.

"Lord Hiashi." the young man bowed standing before his superior.

"Hikaru." he said motioning for him to take a seat.

"Have you found what I asked?" Hiashi got straight to business. Dancing around what he wanted was not his way. Straight forward was the way to go.

The young man nodded. "I did." he answered smoothly waiting for his lord and cousin to give him permission to continue. Hikaru noticed how Hiashi was looking exceptionally irritated today. Briefly he wondered why, but with Hiashi you could never really tell.

Hiashi looked up. "Go on boy." he growled impatiently. The younger generation really got on his last nerve. They had no idea what true power was. Young men didn't focus on what was important. Had no plan of action always rushing into things. No, that is why they needed him to lead them all.

He as the great Hyuuga head thought all plans through.

"Hinata is staying with the demoness." Hikaru answered, staring Hiashi straight in the eyes.

Hiashi nodded but didn't look surprised. He had after all expected that did he not?

"Go on." he demanded making the boy flinch slightly.

"They had gone to Iwa yesterday." Hiashi raised a brow. This could prove interesting.

"It seemed Hinata met a traveler." Hiashi curled his hands into fists.

What did she think she was doing? Had she no pride in her family to not blemish the name. That little whore would pay dearly. Luckily not many from Konoha traveled there. For that he was grateful this prevented a scandal as well as further disgrace.

"The traveler exposed two demons that were promptly burned alive." Hikaru continued, not noticing Hiashi's reaction.

When he gave reports he became numb almost. In this 'family' emotions were not tolerated. He envied Hinata and Neji for their displays of emotion even if Neji only showed it to Hinata, Tenten and the demon. Ahh that was another thing. What was wrong with the neko? She was sweet and awfully pretty. It's not like she came in here and stared destroying everything. Hinata too. What was the problem? He never talked to her but she looked nice enough. Whatever.

Hiashi snapped his head up. "Say that again!"

Hikaru looked confused. "The traveler exposed two youkai that were pretending to be human." He answered slowly.

Hiashi waved his hand in frustration. "After that!" he snapped. This generation…

Hikaru gave a small frown. "They were burned alive." he stated. Where was he going with this?

Hiashi gave a slow slightly crazed smile. "In this village they...kill demons?" he asked curiously.

Hikaru nodded suddenly weary of his lord. "They do." he said.

Honestly sometimes he thought Hiashi needed a better life. He was just so...stuck up. Everyone had to do something and do it right. He _couldn't_ wait for Hanabi to take over the clan. Note the heavy sarcasm. He mentally rolled his eyes.

_'If hanabi becomes the head of the clan I'm going to kill someone.'_ he thought in exasperation.

He didn't understand why Hiashi thought Hanabi was perfect. She was more like a spoiled brat with a bitchy attitude. But what could he do? He was a lowly branch member after all. He thought sourly.

Hiashi rubbed his chin. "Interesting." he muttered.

A village that could kill...that _did_ kill demons. This could work to advantage. Glaring at the boy who sat quietly he waved his hand.

"Your dismissed." He snapped.

Hikaru thanked Kami leaving quickly. Maybe Hiashi finally went crazy. Ah well...he had a date to get to. Sliding out the door he left the compound.

Hiashi grinned as he called in his most trusted messenger.' "Lord Hiashi." the man greeted.

"I need you to deliver this to the leader of a village just beyond the forrest. "

"The name?" he asked his head bowed.

"Iwa." he said simply handing him a scroll. The man bowed before disappearing. Hiashi nodded

"Yes this could work to my advantage."

* * *

Kari swiftly ran through the trees. She didn't want to leave Hinata alone for too long. But it was unlikely anything would attack her because she had put her own scent around the meadow.

Jumping from tree to tree her ears felt weird to have the wind run through them. But not unpleasant. Stopping to crouch on a branch she carefully eyed the cottage in front of her. It was small, probably a four room house but still, it was nice. It was just beyond the northern border of Konoha the quiet part of town. Hear ears twitched as she listened in for any sounds that could give her a hint as to who was inside.

She didn't want to go rushing in when there was company. Not that the people of Konoha minded.

_'I just don't want to run into any idiot Hyuuga."_ she muttered jumping down. It was really the elders of the clan that gave her trouble. That and the main branch members.

She caught the scent of Tsunade and Shizune as well as sake. Well that was no surprise. Walking briskly to the door she knocked. Shizune opened the door, smiling at Kari.

"Hello Kari I wasn't expecting you today..." she trailed off allowing her entrance.

Kari frowned, her expression clearly annoyed.

"Tsunade wanted me to get a plant from Iwa." she answered monotone. She still couldn't believe she went, and lived. "I'm here to deliver it…"

Shizune gasped as they walked down the hall. "You to Iwa? Are you alright?"

She asked in concern. It was no secret how the people of Iwa acted toward demons. She desperately hoped Kari wasn't caught. But the neko looked perfectly fine. Still..Kari shrugged her off.

"I'm fine and Hinata was as well." she replied giving a dismissive wave.

Hopefully the assistant would drop right...no such luck.

"You brought Hinata!" Shizune shrieked was this girl crazy!

Didn't she realize the danger she had place Hinata in? Even she had been in danger! They could have both been captured! And worse yet...killed. Kari groaned.

_'I have a headache coming on._' she rubbing her fore head. Hissing under her breath she searched for which room Tsunade was in.

"Do you realize the danger in that? You put not only yourself but Hinata at risk as well! Kami forbid if you ears were seen by a psychotic villager!" she rambled on.

Kari's ears shifted back. This woman could nag anyone. Kari flexed her claws in frustration.

_'__**Where**__ the __**hell**__ was __**Tsunade**__?'_

"We would have been fine. They didn't get us they didn't kill us. We're fine I brought her back Shes fine." she emphasized the last word.

"Well." she muttered adjusting the strap of the bag she carried.

"They did find two rat youkai and burned them alive." She finished off. Hopefully Shizune didn't hear that.

**"WHAT!" **That wasn't just shizune's looked up.

"Aw man what the hell." she muttered throwing her arms up.

Behind Shizune was Neji. And by the tick he had in his eye he had heard what she said.

Neji had only come to run a quick errand for Tenten. She had been sick and unable to leave her house. So like the good..._friend_ he was, he offered rather gruffly to go for her. Tenten had reluctantly agreed and sent him on his way.

"Would you care to repeat that...cat." he hissed crossing his arms.

If even one hair on Hinata's head was harmed in _any way_ he would go off...demon be damned even if she could probably kick his ass.

Kari matched his stance. It was a mistake to come here where both Shizune and Neji could nag her until she killed something. "We had a nice trip to a little village." she said brightly before turning to leave.

Neji and Shizune watched in disbelief as she stocked off into a room. Neji growled in a very demon like manner. She was not getting away with this.

Kari tossed the bag at Tsunade looking satisfied as it knocked over her bottle of sake. It spilled all over the table as the blonde women scrambled to stop her beloved drink from being wasted.

"What the fuck was that for?" snarled Tsunade her teal eyes flashing.

Kari gave a sweet smile. She wasn't afraid to push the medic's buttons.

"_That's_ for sending me to Iwa." she said pointedly clasping her hands together.

Tsunade frowned, rubbing her eyes. That sake was strong.

"I didn't send you to Iwa." she said she...she wouldn't have done that.

Even for a young demon like Kari that was dangerous. And from what Neji had told her last night Hinata had been with her. But even the Neko was smart enough not to bring Hinata. _Right?_

"I know because I just decided one day to go to a village where they murder demons. Because we all know I'm a full-fledged human." she said sarcastically tossing her hands up, anxious to return to Hinata.

Neji entered. "Tell me if you took my cousin to Iwa." he demanded. His violet eyes narrowing.

To anyone who knew Neji, that was a dangerous sign. Shizune trailed in after looking expectant. Tsunade looked up in disbelief unfortunately for him Kari just didn't care at this point.

"You didn't bring Hinata did you?" Now Kari was pissed.

Could Tsunade just except the damn plant and leave her to her own devices? Hinata was still in the woods. The scent warning would only hold them off so long.

"Yes I brought Hinata! _She's fine_! We're **alive**! It was that or leaves her in a damn cave, or in a forest where demons run rampant. So what now?" she snapped. Her claws started to glow softly as her eyes flashed black. The silver color fading briefly.

The three were put in a shocked silent. Kari hardly ever snapped at people. She just...didn't. Even when Neji and Kari were in a heated argument, she was always cool and calm.

Growling at her loss of control she turned swiftly. "I am going back home." She said stiffly.

Shizune watched her leave."What was that about?" she whispered.

Tsunade shrugged taking out a sake bottle. "Who cares." she mumbled.

Shizune rolled her eyes taking the bottle. "Give that back Shizune!" Tsunade cried out.

Shizune placed her hand on her hips. "You have work to do!" pointing to the pile of papers.

Tsunade grabbed her, how the hell was she supposed to work without sake! And Shizune nagging her in the back ground. She was already beginning another lecture.

_'Kami help me."_ Tsunade muttered propping her head up on her hand. '

Neji shook his head waltzing out of the room. He would come back later. Besides he had to question that cat.

Kari was waiting outside for Neji. If she didn't she had a feeling he would follow her. And even he didn't know the forest that well. Neji would probably find them eventually.

"Let's go." she motioned for him to go. And so the interrogation began.

* * *

Hinata hummed as she weaved the flowers into a small crown. Kari had told her she was going to drop off the plant and come back. Kari had left the choice up, she could go with her or Kari would find her a place outside. Of course she had requested the meadow.

So here she was. Sitting in a field of wild flowers. It looked beautiful and smelled wonderful. It had made her a bit uneasy about being by herself, but Kari had promised nothing would happen to her. And she believed her.

It was a bit odd when Kari had walked around the meadow at least five times but she brushed it off.

Breathing in the smell of flowers and soaking up the heat from the sun she smiled. It was peaceful here. She had never felt such peace.

'What a wonderful place Kari gets to live." she mused softly, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

But wasn't this her home now too? She could get use to this. Sleeping, eating when she wanted, and not having to look over her shoulder. It was a good feeling, was this how it felt to live comfortably?

Changing the tune she nodded. Oh yes she could be happy here. No she _was _happy here.

Setting the crown of flowers beside her she got up. Searching for a specific flower. Perhaps Kari would enjoy a crown? She had been the one to teach her after all.

Thinking of Kari had her looking at the ground. Hinata was so thankful to her. Taking her in even if she was a bit of a loner. Bending down she inspected a group of white flowers. They would look good in her friends hair. Smiling she picked them.

"It's always nice." A very familiar voice began. Causing her to jump and turn to meet a smirking man leaning against a tree.

"To find an angel in this world." he finished pushing off the tree. Hinata blushed nervously fiddling with the flowers. Looks like her small wish was granted.

"Naruto." she smiled shyly. He grinned giving her a wink.

"Hinata." he answered, sitting down next to her. She slowly sat next to him after he tugged her hand gently. Reluctantly she sat. Having an inner battle with herself.

She would like to stay with Naruto but...she didn't know him. Nor did Kari seem to like him. But he was just sitting there...far enough to be appropriate. And he was smiling at her in a way she couldn't decipher.

Naruto had been debating whether to make himself known. But Hinata sitting there with the sun shining humming in a field of flowers he couldn't resist.

_'How cliché.'_ he chuckled to himself. Thinking that one day he should write this down. It might make a good sonnet or short story.

He wasn't so much worried about Hinata running away as her friend charging out trying to rip him a new one. But lucky for him he could only detect a warning scent. For a brief moment he was angry at the cat. How dare she leave Hinata unattended in the demon filled forest! Didn't she have any sense? Humans had a way of finding trouble. Something told him Hinata was no different.

But he also knew, when he calmed enough to actually think, that cats were cunning creatures. Very alluring and quick witted. Kari was probably confident in her scents ability to protect. And if Hinata was in trouble he was confident enough in the cat to know she would be here.

Besides he was watching her wasn't he? Of course, this was one girl he wasn't stupid enough to let by. Even if she was human. Yesterday when he finished the sentence he had followed their scents. Which was pretty easy considering Kari didn't even think to cover their scents. Probably more worried for the humans than anything.

But he was grateful for the slip up. Now he could attend to the beauty in front of him.

"So do you live in the forest?" he stared straight in her eyes. Naruto was eager to learn more about this alluring human.

Hinata shrugged. "Sometimes." she answered softly, playing with her skirt.

Something else Kari had found in her closet. The skirt was a deep royal blue, and the top was a soft white. Naruto raised a brow. This girl was vague.

_'But I love a mystery.'_ he said smirking.

"Sometimes?" he asked slightly confused. What could she mean?

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. Sweet he as may be he was still a stranger. Hinata didn't exactly feel like giving her whole life's story. Maybe it would be alright if she gave out a little bit?

"I-I um, I'm living with my friend, you met her yesterday." she answered softly.

Naruto nodded, he smelted the truth in that. "So you both live in the Forest, or in the village." he asked jerking his head toward Konoha.

Hinata smiled. "Kari has a house in the forest." she explained.

Well it was more like a cave...but still. Besides he seemed to except that answer.

"Interesting, I didn't think humans could stand the forest." Naruto said slyly.

He still wore a black hat over his ears. Besides where was the fun in that? Revealing himself as a fox? And to top it off he had just put Hinata in an awkward position. How was she going to get out of this? He thought with interest.

It's true he had put her in a difficult position. How was she going to explain to him how two human girls were living in a demon forest?

Wait a minute...

"What a human traveler doing walking around in this forest?" she stated boldly.

She could explain it but she felt so comfortable with him. Even if she had only met him yesterday. It seemed there was so much more to this man. She wanted to find out more.

Naruto looked amused. This girl was defiantly a mystery. She didn't seem so shy now.

"Touché." he said raising his hand to push a piece of hair behind her ear.

He chuckled as she blushed. "So beautiful." he muttered in her ear.

Hinata trembled and blushed and moved away from him. "Thank you." she stuttered out quietly.

Naurto didn't even look disturbed she had moved away from him. In fact he looked quite pleased. As if he could hear her racing heart. His eyes locked on her.

"Do I make you nervous Hinata?" he purred leaning forward. He wondered how the girl would take this.

He snickered. She looked flushed and was avoiding his gaze. Hinata was just too cute. And when her scent spike from embarrassment he nearly groaned aloud. Her scent and action were driving him insane. He had to rein himself in though. Naruto had just met her after all. Even if she was giving signs she was attracted to him, they didn't know each other. He wasn't a total baka like Sasuke claimed.

_'Although who didn't find him attractive?_' he reason arrogantly.

Hinata flushed. He was leaning forward, a few inches from her face. She could feel his breath across her lips.

_'He's going to kiss Me.'_ she thought dizzily.

_'Oh kami he's going to kiss Me.'_ it surprised her how much she wanted it to happen!

She barely knew him! But that didn't seem to matter. It was just a simple kiss from a gorgeous stranger. No harm right? It wasn't like it was a marriage contract. Nor was she selling her soul.

Naruto's ears twitched under his cap. He could hear bickering a little ways away. It seemed Kari had brought a friend along. He sighed in annoyance. He really wanted to kiss her too.

Leaning down Naruto brushed his lips lightly across her cheek, and then moved up to right below her right ear. Pulling back he chuckled. She looked like she was going to faint. If her scent was spiking in happiness and embarrassment he might have doubted the girl like him.

"Tell no one." he said grabbing her chin. Her eyes met his, searching for something. But she wasn't exactly sure what.

She nodded obediently and he flashed a grin. "By Hinata." he said casually.

Turning he walked into the trees disappearing. Hinata briefly touched her cheek. She was slightly disappointed, that she couldn't deny. Sighing dreamily she heard her cousin and friend in one of their famous arguments.

But as Kari entered the meadow she snapped her eyes in her direction. Hinata flushed in guilt. She knew. She began to panic. She hopes Kari didn't say anything in front of Neji.

Neji looked up to see his was something...different about her. Something he couldn't name but he did notice the flush across her cheeks. Assuming it was the heat he rushed over. Kari stayed at the edge casually looking around.

_'I know your here fox.'_ she thought searching.

His damn scent covered the whole area. It coated Hinata's scent for love of the kami's! Almost as if he was courting her. Kari would kill him if he even attempted that.

"Are you alright Hinata?" he asked softly a hand resting on her brow.

Hinata nodded her eyes on Kari. Turning her gaze up to meet her cousins, Hinata offered him a soft reassuring smile.

"I'm fine Neji." She answered sweetly. He nodded excepting the answer. Neji could clearly see she was fine. Good, she wasn't lying to him to cover up some mysterious pain.

But he still looked worried.

"And you're not hurt right? Don't think you should defend the cat." he said firmly clasping her hands.

His face was absolutely serious. "I know you went to Iwa."

Hinata smiled at his concern. It was nice to know he cared. But she really didn't want Kari in trouble.

"No Neji I'm fine." she repeated. "Kari took good care of me; you know she wouldn't let anything happen."

Kari gave a small smile. But it didn't reach her eyes. Hinata looked away from those eyes. The silver color usually warm was cold and seemed to pierce right through her. Hinata shuddered in discomfort. She didn't like that look.

Neji frowned. Maybe she was getting sick? Well if she was it would be better to get her to the cats den.

"Come on Hinata." he said helping her to stand.

Hinata nodded smiling, wrapping an arm around Neji's. Kari followed after. The meadow was close to her den so it was impossible to get lost.

Looking around she said wearily.

"I know you're their fox." she said knowing he could hear her. But knew Neji and Hinata could not.

"You can't have Hinata and if you harm her I will kill you." her eyes narrowed.

"And you can't escape me, whatever you're playing at you won't win." she snapped, daring him to contradict her.

The wind passed through and with it a deep chuckle sounded.

"Oh relax cat." Naruto purred. He was hidden knowing for a fact she couldn't see him, or smell scent him.

"And besides." he answered in a mocking voice. "I've already won." Kari hissed flexing her claws. Stocking off angrily she cursed the fox.

Naruto chuckled from the tree. Such a high temper kitten.

This could be fun...

* * *

Hinata sat on the couch carefully brushing her hair. The brush easily slid through her silky hair. Her eyes blankly focused on the wall.

Kari watched impassively. Her friend's mind was elsewhere. Ever since Neji had left an hour ago. Finally forced out when Kari picked him up and dumped him on the forest's edge.

She smirked evilly as she remembered his expression. He had cursed up and down the tree line for twenty minutes before giving up.

"Kari?" called Hinata softly setting down the brush. She couldn't meet her eyes, but she knew Kari wouldn't laugh at the question she wanted to ask. Kari could be trusted, and she would answer.

Now if she told Ino, Ino would have demanded her to give details.

But this was Kari. She shifted nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Kari crouched in front of her. "You can tell me." she cooed giving a soft smile.

Hinata nodded, shutting her eyes tightly she blurted out. "Have you ever been in love?"

She was met with silence. Opening her eyes she looked at her frozen companion. Kari looked absolutely shocked and a bit...sad? It was true her silver eyes filled with such sorrow Hinata wanted to cry herself.

Standing quietly Kari walked to the entrance. Her arms tightly wrapped around her stomach. Her eyes drifted sadly to the sky.

"No I have never been in love." she said quietly. It seemed that it was for her more than an answer to Hinata.

Hinata looked sadly. _'Of course that means you were.'_ she thought.

"Why do you ask?" Kari turned around a questioning brow raised.

Hinata shook her head. "I was wondering." She said picking at her night shirt.

Kari smiled lightly. "Sure." she said airily.

She might not like the fox, but it was Hinata's first crush after all. Kari smiled in amusement as Hinata blushed rushing into her room. Kari giggled lying on the couch. Hinata didn't know how to act and Naruto knew too _much_ about what to do.

Mentioning the fox her mood dampened. That fox was a tricky devil and she would have to watch Hinata extra close.

She sighed rubbing her eyes. Her hand shifted down absently to rub at the space above her heart. That question brought up memories that should be forgotten. Shaking her head her ears went back.

Now was not the time. Actually it would never be time. A frown appeared on her lips as her eyes dropped.

_'Sleep is what I need.'_ Kari thought tiredly. Curling into a ball and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Slowly the Iwa lord opened a small envelope. Reading its contents quickly he smirked in pleasure. Such an easy job for such a high price. This Hyuuga could defiantly be his new best friend.

_'Especially if he pays like this.'_ The lord Ryu thought a wicked grin coming on.

Nodding he got up walking to his guard.

"Rouse the villages." Ryu snapped to him. The guard bowed.

"For what milord?" he questioned. The villagers would have questions and he had to have answers.

The Iwa Lord smirked. "For demon hunting of course you fool. Now go rouse the villagers."

The guard nodded. That was very important. The villagers were always eager to rid the world of evil.

Ryu glanced back at the man in black. He was waiting patiently in the corner, hidden by shadow.

"Tell your lord the deed if done." The man bowed disappearing

_'Lord Hiashi will be pleased.'_ he thought running toward Konoha.

* * *

So yea that was it. I tried to making Naruto come on strong but not too much you know? He's always seemed a little forward so eh.

Next chapter Hinata's in trouble. Until then... going back to the demon castle what kinds of trouble will they get into...

ja ne.


	5. Capture

NightzSong: Welcome to chapter 5. Hopefully everyone won't get to confused. Haha well on with it.

Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura will be coming back in soon. Just in case anyone was wondering. Orochimaru does also come in this story as well as Kabuto and Diedara. Three partners in crime

And for my lack of better name I use Jaken from Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: Nope sorry don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Capture**: Naruto to the rescue.

Lord Ryu stood before his village, his arms crossed and his robes swished slightly in the breeze. The people stood before him confused. What could their lord want? It was almost midnight and only the women and children slept. Not counting the elders of course.

He raised his hand to stop the whispers going on between them.

"My people." he began, his voice soft and persuasive.

They stood at attention waiting for him to continue. They knew it was important, he never gathered them at the late night hours. It was almost the demons' time. (Kind of like the witching hour) It was dangerous to be out unprotected.

"It has come to my attention, that we have lets two demons escape!" Ryu explained completely serious. Though his eyes were alight in some kind of sadistic pleasure.

"How can that be!"

The crowd of men gasped and broke out into yells of fear. Ryu nodded waving his hands.

"It seems those demons we purified were not alone!" Now they were outraged.

_'Good."_ he thought wickedly. "Very good.'

"What...How has this happened my lord!" cried one his arm waving wildly.

Ryu grinned lazily. This was just perfect.

"There were two women here! Both with eyes of a strange color! They were demons and when their 'mates died they cursed us all!" he mourned.

Who knew he was such an actor.

The village men yelled in outrage. How dare these demon whores come to their village! This was sacred ground!

"What must we do!" they cried out. Hopefully they would be able to kill them both, and then the curse would be broken.

"Relax my good people I have forged a plan." He assured pointing behind the man dressed in black appeared.

"He knows where the den lies! He will lead us their" he exclaimed. His smirked growing wider.

"Kill the demons!" they yelled together giving cheers.

Lighting torches and carrying weapon the mysterious man stood.

"My good people of Iwa." he said his face sincere. "When I heard their plan as I was traveling I knew they must be stopped. This village is of high esteem and deserves its revenge."

They nodded waiting for this strange man to finish.

"It is my honor to lead you to the den of evil!" he finished with a bow, and they yelled their agreement.

By now some children and women stared from the windows. Watching their men ready themselves for battle. They were not aware of a fight or war ahead, watching as they left the village reciting old battle stories and the priests singing mantras they waved good bye.

Their men would be home safely. At least they prayed for it. Ryu and the mysterious men lead the way. Right to the demon forest. None were concerned after all what weak demon stood against his superior? With that thought and the encouragement from their lord they stepped through the trees.

* * *

One thing they were unaware of was the bird youkai above them. Woken up from all the racket.

"What the hell." he muttered. Looking down he nearly hissed in disgust. But doing such a thing would give him away. What was a group of humans doing within the forest? Especially those crazy Iwa psychopaths. Cocking his head to the side he listened.

"Let us go forth a kill the demons!" Jaken laughed.

_'idiots even with those nets demons can't resist humans.'_

**'We will kill both youkai cats as we did their mates!"** cried another.

Jaken sat back frowning. The only youkai in the forest was Kari. Well not the only one but the only full blooded Neko. Two? Nope there were hybrids though. Demon cats had mated other beings like bears or something or another.

_'Kari also has a human staying with her.'_ Jaken tilted his beak snapping in concentration.

He didn't necessarily know Kari but they had met on a few occasions. She wasn't that bad A bit quiet and a dreamer but not rude or mean. And the little human she was protecting was pretty cute.

Glancing back he looked to the front. Up near the human lord was a demon. He was dressed in black but it was his eyes that gave him away. They were a jet black color. No human had fully black eyes. The humans weren't looking at him but when their torches caught his eyes there was no white left in them.

_'That bastard!'_ he thought angrily. Ready to just swoop down and kick his ass.

From what he could tell he was an illusions demon. Thus the large scroll on his back and pen in his belt.

_'Shouldn't be that hard to take him.' _he thought narrowing his aqua eyes.

But a second glance at those nets caused him to stop. Standing on the branch he stretched out his wings. The feathers in a pattern of blue and green. Taking flight he soared above them screeching. Circling he warned the other demons of the forest before going full speed to Kari's den.

As he landed the ground compressed softly. He looked at the entrance to see if she was in there asleep he rushed in. Finding her on the couch he shook her.

"Kari!" he said frantically. Her eyes snapped open, her iris only thin slits the silver color dominating her eyes.

"Jaken?" she called confused sitting up. "What are you...?"

He covered her mouth. "Listen." he said urgently. He looked around. His eyes darting to the entrance.

"The villagers of Iwa are heading this way they're coming for you and the human girl I don't know why. But a demon is leading them. He doesn't seem like he's from the forest. You need to leave before the catch you." He whispered.

Kari uncovered her mouth. Her face twisted in a snarl. "I am going to kill someone! Probably a ploy by that bastard Hiashi."

Standing quickly she rushed to a chest throwing out a bag. Jaken watched as she gathered and filled two packs.

"The human?" he asked rocking on his feet. Kari glanced over slipping on her shoes and a pair of shorts.

She was still in her sleeping shirt after all. "Hinata is in my room I will wake her." she said stuffing things in the bag.

Jaken's feathers ruffled. "I hear them." Kari cursed.

Running over she grasped his hands."Jaken what I am about to ask you is very important." her face held a deep seriousness.

He nodded wordlessly. She tugged him to the entrance of the cave, pointing toward the east.

"There is a village called Konoha." she spoke quickly rushing to get both she and Hinata to safety. Her ears twitched She could hear them now.

"Tomorrow a boy will come that has violet eyes. His name is Neji. I want you to tell him we escaped and I will come back with Hinata to get him we cannot stay here." she said putting the packs down by the entrance. Jaken could do that. The bird nodded."I will do this but will he trust me?'' he asked hesitantly.

Kari glanced at him before answering. "Tell him I ask him about Tenten."

She smirked before disappearing inside a nodded turning he took flight. He had to hide as well.

_"Take care Kari.'_ he thought fondly before going higher in the sky.

Kari shook Hinata. "Hinata wake up." she demanded.

Hinata woke up to being shaken. "K-Kari?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Hinata we're in danger." she said tugging her out of bed.

Hinata froze in fear. "W-what?" she squeaked following her friend.

Kari looked over. "Your father had something to do with this." she explained, lifting both packs she began to tug her outside.

Hinata shivered. From both the cold and what Kari was telling her. How could he? Would he really sink this low just to get rid of her?

_'You know he would.'_ whispered that voice again.

"The people from Iwa are here looking for us both." Kari said hastily.

What the hell! If only she could use the network of caves! But they were too narrowed and would be captured in no time. She might have had a chance if she left Hinata behind.

_'But that is __**not**__ happening.'_ she thought angrily.

She would never leave anyone to the mercy of those idiots. But Damnit if she was going to be chased all over the forest.

"Come on Hinata please, Just let's get past the forest and I'll carry you ok." Kari pleaded as Hinata fell in exhaustion.

Hinata gasped standing wearily. She wasn't use running or exerting herself past her limits. Choking Kari stopped and turned around hugging her close pulling her to the shadows. Hinata shuddered trying to muffle her choking. Kari purred trying to get her to calm. She was asking a lot of her friend she knew. But drastic times called for drastic measures.

"S-sorry." Hinata whimpered her voice cracking.

"It's alright it's alright." she soothed. Her hand softly petting Hinata's hair.

Her ears were cocked toward her den. She could here men yelling and giving orders. And then she paled. They knew they weren't there.

"Shit," she said quietly. Leaving the shadows she carefully watched Hinata's steps.

They were going slow, to slow. In a panic she started thinking of how they were going to catch them. How they were going to burn then alive and do a dance over their ashes.

"Damn Hiashi.' she thought venomously. Her silver eyes shining dangerously.

Hinata coughed, and stumbled slightly. She couldn't keep up with her friend. It was no secret she was slowing them down. Even she could hear the men coming closer.

"Kari.." she whimpered her violet eyes wide. She knew what she had to do.

"Just leave me Kari, you can get away." Hinata whispered wiping her mouth. "Please just...just tell Neji and Tenten I'll miss them and I lo-"

"Tell them yourself." snapped Kari. She was not leaving Hinata behind.

She made a promise to protect the girl. To Neji, to herself and to Hinata.

"I'm not leaving you to deal with those bastards." she stated firmly.

Kari would fight if she had to. She might not survive very long with those damn nets but it was worht a shot. Maybe if she had some help...

A blond haired fox popped in her head. She groaned shaking her head.

_'You got to be kidding.'_ she sighed jumping over a stump. Hinata tripped taking them both down.

"Ahh." she cried out. Kari knelt beside her, and cursed.

Her little human had twisted her ankle.

"Looks like the idiot is my only hope." she muttered helping Hinata limp toward a clearing.

"There they are men!" a villager yelled. "Ready the nets!"

Kari frantically pulled poor Hinata across the clearing until a rope soared through the air wrapping around Hinata's shoulders pulling them back.

Hinata cried out falling back being dragged through the mud and slime. Kari gasped spinning around.

"Hinata!" she called jumping and cutting the rope. Lucky it was a regular rope. She picked her up.

"Naruto!" Kari screeched. Where was he when he was actually needed.

"Come on you stupid fox-ahhh!" she hissed when the demon nets connected with her. Hinata hit the ground and rolled a few feet away.

"Come on men we have one!" Ryu stated unsheathing his sword.

"Hinata! Hinata call the fox! Call Naruto!" Kari stated struggling against her binds. She had to rescue Hinata...they were not going out like this.

Hinata grabbed her head. That last fall had made her head spin. Shaking her head she focused crawling toward Kari trying to read her lips.

_'Call...call naruto?'_ she thought dizzily. "Naruto?" she whispered...Naruto!

**"NARUTO!"** She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hinata didn't understand why she had to. Why she felt she needed to. But Hinata trusted Kari. And if Kari told her to call Naruto then she did.

There was a rumble coming from the trees. It was strange...everything was quiet. Even the village men stopped rushing toward her, stopping a few yards away from Kari. But Kari...she looked afraid. Her eyes were wide, and she seemed to struggle harder.

Everyone else was frozen in fear and curiosity. What had made that sound? Hinata slowly moved her head around. She was so dizzy it hurt. Clutching her head she whimpered.

**CRASH!**

Kari hissed trying to cut the net with the binds. From the surrounding woods a weasel demon made his presence known. Not just any weasel the weasel that was trying to eat Hinata days ago.

_'This is not good, this is not good, this is not good.'_ she chanted in her head.

**"Whats this I see."** it hissed in pleasure. Its golden eyes bright. **"That delicious human and that wretched cat."** he chuckled clasping its claws together.

Hinata couldn't take it and passed out. Kari barred her fangs. "Filthy bastard! When I get out of here I'm kicking your ass!" she snarled.

It chuckled eyeing the humans behind her. "Ahh what a good little cat you are bringing me a late night dinner. " he got down his back arching.

The village men shivered in fear. Their nets wouldn't hold a demon of this size. Lord Ryu backed up. A demon and human he could deal with, but a giant rat! He glared at the demon Hiashi sent to him,

"Your lord is not paying enough for three demons" he snapped. He was no fool. At least the demoness wouldn't put up that much of a fight when her friend was caught. But the weasel would destroy them.

"Retreat!" he yelled running away. The men dropped their weapons running after their lord.

Why give up their lives for two demon wenches? Luckily when they left one pulled off Kari's net a bit so she wiggled through it.

Standing she ran over picking up Hinata setting her against a tree while the weasel growled.

**"Thats twice! Twice you cost me my meal you bitch."** it snarled its jaws snapping together in irritation.

Kari winced slightly. Damn it she bruised a rib!

"Stupid villagers." she muttered dodging the weasel's jaws.

**"Stay still you wretch."** It said slamming its tail to the ground. The aftershock making her stumble.

"Where is that Fox!" she yelled out dodging again. This time she was to slow and its claws raked against her skin.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed slamming into a tree. Looking down she moaned in agony.

Along her stomach was for claw marks, bleeding heavily. The weasel licked its lips.

"You smell so good little cat." it purred. Kari glared, her breathing ragged.

Wearily standing she almost lost her balance.

_'I'm too tried to fight, not to mention these wounds.' _she thought in anger. Looking around she felt a familiar power signature.

Her ears twitched jumping as its tail slammed down again. As she dropped down she twisted so she fell down-ward. Her claws glowed a dark silver as she slashed giving woulds similar to her own kicked off a tree going to swipe at its neck. But the weasel seemed to anticipate that move.

It winced before backhanding her. Kari moaned clutching her stomach it was bleeding too much.

_'Blood Loss.'_ she thought instantly. _'Never thought I'd die this way..' _she sighed slight annoyed.

_'How annoying...'_ It was strange how people thought of random things in death.

Looking for her human companion she tried to crawl toward her. Hinata was leaned against a just like she was sleeping. Her indigo hair matted with dirt and leaves, her arm looking bruised and her face was pale. But other than that…not too bad.

"Nata." she crooned, trying to wake her up. When Hinata didn't stir she shook her head.

_'Sorry Nata...Sorry Neji...'_ she thought

Her vision was getting blurry. The last thing she heard was the sound of a dark chuckle and the snap of powerful jaws before the darkness settled in.

* * *

The weasel knew the exact moment the Neko fell from their world. Her blood smelled so tempting, seeing her lying beneath a tree blood flowing freely from her wounds.

He walked over slowly, savoring the moment.

**"Such a good cat leaving me your friend."** he hissed. Opening his mouth he leaned down.

"**I will swallow you in one gulp."** He purred. His beady eyes darkening. The wind pushed through fiercely.

"I don't think so." Naruto snarled kicking him in the jaw. A killer intent poured from Naruto as his eyes became darker kind of matching Kyuubi's eyes.

The beast howled in rage as his jaw snapped. **"Who the hell are you?''** the Weasel hissed.

Naruto got an evil glint in his a smirk he shrugged going into a battle stance.

"Just a friend..." Naruto answered before going after the no time in ripping it to shreds.

When it was defeated he moved to Hinata. Quickly taking in her scent and lightly running his hands over her trying to find any hidden wounds. Nodding he relaxed slightly.

_'The cat did well, nothing but a few minor scrapes and a head injury but nothing serious.' _His blue eyes widened. The metallic scent of blood was in the air.

_'Wait where was the cat?"_

"Cat?" he called uncertainly looking around.

Gasping his eyes widened as finally found her. She looked a bit ruffed up. Ok no that was an understatement. She looked like shit to put it bluntly.

"Kari." he asked sitting down beside her. Sniffing he grimaced.

_'Hinata will be devastated if she dies...'_

He was not a healer. But death did not cover her scent so she was safe. He wasn't a true healer but he did know something of the arts. He frowned glancing at Hinata, he would save the cat. But only for Hinata. Well that wasn't completely true...he respected the cat. He admitted.

His resolve firm as his hands began to glow a soft pale blue. Creating an 'X' over the claw marks they stopped bleeding and receded a bit. But they were still semi-deep and could get infected.

Pulling back he nodded. It was the best he could do for now. If Sakura was here Kari would be fully healed. Tilting his head he shrugged.

_'Maybe if I do bring Kari to Suna Sakura could heal her anyway...but then they would leave...hmm.'_ he scratched an ear as he contemplated these thoughts.

He had been looking for a way to take Hinata back to Suna. The circumstances were less than perfect but it was a reason. Feeling slightly bad he was using the Neko's injuries to get them both in the demons lands he shook his head.

But he really wanted Hinata by him. Maybe if she could get to know him she could find something to like about him... Waving away those thoughts he stared at both girls.

_'How in Kami's name do I get them both home.'_ he frowned staring at the sky.

Hearing a small purr he jumped slightly. Chuckling he looked over. He was met by blood red eyes behind a bush. Raising a brow he waved it forward.

"Come forth." he commanded putting on his best 'I'm the king bow to me voice'

**'Such arrogance little king.'** it purred stepping forth. Revealing a Cat about the size or a dog or wolf.

It sat gracefully in font of Kari and began to lick its paw. Naruto laughed.

**'So you know me.**'He answered in demon tongue. The cat peeked an eye and didn't answer.

**'Who are you.'** Naruto asked after a moment. The cat nuzzled Kari's cheek.

**'I am the shadow cat Nalou, one of the ones under the rule of my mistress.'** Nalou answer pleasantly.

Naruto nodded. He had heard of some cats that had minor cats under their charge. Excepting this he asked another question.

**'Why are you here I thought you could only be summoned by Kari.**" he questioned looking at the cat.

The cat gave a throaty purr**. 'Before she passed out, mistress had a strong desire to protect miss Hinata thus her power subconsciously called to me.'** he answered the demon lord.

Naruto stood. "Can you help me get to the demon lands?" he asked frowning. The cat looked kind of small.

Nalou huffed indignantly. **'Of course I can! Do not underestimate me young one.'** He hissed his ears going back and he barred his fangs.

Naruto gave a look of disbelief "I am over fifty-thousand years old!" he squawked. Nalou scoffed.

Rubbing his back against a nearby tree**. "You are a mere teenager in demon years, you can't fool Me.'** he said deviously.

Naruto growled in annoyance. **"I swear you and Sasuke-teme love to bother Me.'** he muttered.

The cat gave a snort as Naruto hefted his Mistress onto his back. Making sure she wouldn't fall he rose a brow. Naruto carefully bent down and scooped Hinata up.

**"Let's go fur ball."** Nalou scoffed following the king,

**"If I recall you're a fox.** "He said giving a sly smile. Naruto glanced back.

**"Point being?"** he asked as he shifted Hinata bit. He didn't want her cramping up on the way. Then she'll have another

Nalou gave him a cool look that reminded him of a certain dragon king...

**"You have just as much fur as Me."** he answered before going ahead.

Naruto sneered. **"Know it all cat."** he huffed taking the lead. It was meant to give the cat a show of speed but the cat only snickered.

_'What a start to a beautiful friendship._ Naruto thought sarcastically. Eyeing the cat in disdain he trudged ahead.

Nalou held back his laughter as he followed the irritant lord.

**'What a baka.'** he smirked shaking his fuzzy head_. 'No wonder mistress felt like throttling him.'_

Eying the king he shook his head. **'Mistress will not be happy when she wakes up..'** than gave a grin.

_'What a show that will be'_ he snickered picking up the pace.

Naruto shook his head. _'Crazy ass cat.'_ he muttered ignoring the glare.

Lovingly he stared down at Hinata. Leaning down he nuzzled her cheek. Giving a quick kiss on the nose he sighed.

_'Sorry Hinata.'_ he sighed mentally.

Hopefully the others won't be too pissed off. But you never know with his family. Grinning he shook his head.

_'Going home doesn't seem so bad.'_

And with that they set off to Suna...Where hopefully they would be safer...

* * *

so what did you think? I wanted a reason for them to go to Suna but not just something random. Plus come on Gaara and Naruto are stubborn so they aren't leaving anytime soon.

Next chapter Naruto goes home...and the guys are there.


	6. Back Again

Hello hello I'm back once again...Here's chapter 6 hope you this one won't be confusing I hope at least. Naruto is a bit of a jerk during so of this I think and Gaara is definatly a cruel it took me so long and yes I am still trying to work on my grammar I promise ////////////////////////////////

See I promised Gaara and everyone would be back right?

Well hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Back again

Kyuubi paced the corridors his face drawn and he was tense. Servants scurried out of the way not wanting to face the former kings' wrath. His long white coat flowed behind him as he made a sharp turn to the next hall way.

_'Where is that foolish kit?'_ he thought with teeth gritting together.

His foolish son left on a mission that should not have even taken 3 days. It was a simple mission! So why wasn't he back yet? _'He couldn't have gotten lost either.'_

Running a hand through his blond hair he glanced out of a near by window. He was indeed worried for his son.  
He had noticed that Naruto was changing. Becoming more stolid and not playing as many jokes and pranks. In essence like a less blood thirsty Gaara or even another Sasuke.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and that was all he needed. Another Gaara. But that didn't change the fact Naruto was different. After all he wasn't senile. He had seen the longing looks his son threw at Sasuke and Sakura. Relaxing his stance slightly he tapped his foot.

_'Perhpas Naruto just needed a vacation.'_ he thought tiredly. No matter how old his kit grew he was still his father.

He owed it to himself and Naruto as well as his dead mate. "He could have at least sent a damn message! But no my Baka of a son has to be a loner." he snapped throwing his arms up.

He heard a chuckle from behind, causing him to turn and roll his eyes.'_great_'

."Maybe Gaara's right you are going senile." Kyuubi glared at Shukaku.

"What was that fleabag!?" he hissed. He had to work out that frustration some how, And if picking a fight with this moron was the way to go so be it. Kyuubi's clawed hands twitched as he felt the urge grow stronger making him shove his hands in his pockets taking a slow breath. His eyes losing the fire they had only moments ago.

Shukaku glared."Fur coat." he muttered. Kyuubi frowned."What do you want Shukaku?" Shukaku raised his golden eyes to the Fox, he rarely calmed down that quick after getting riled. He must be really worried for Naruto. Actually they all were, even Gaara he could tell had stopped himself a couple of times from tracking the missing kit.

"Nothing really I was coming from the study and you were here pacing like a psycho." he snickered. Hoping to help his friend get over this small depression and was pleased when Kyuubi flipped him off.

Shukaku grinned, glad he hasn't lost his touch yet. Old as dirt and he still had it.."Naruto's fine you worry to much." he waved his hand glancing out the window as well his eyes slowly tracing the dunes that surrounded them small shadows dotted here and there while below the town bustled with life.

Kyuubi glared.'Hes my kit what the hell do you want me to do?" he snapped in his own shoving a hand through his hair before taking a seat one a nearby bench.

Shukaku smirked, not missing a beat."Mother hen." Kyuubi chocked pounding on his chest,hunching over as he was finally able to breath and swallow, catching his breath he up in outrage.

"What the hell!?" Shukaku grinned evilly, oh if Kyuubi was this easy he would have to send Naruto on a vacation more often. Pleased with the taste of victory he lazily smirked preparing himself for what he would say next.

"Your just like a mother who's son doesn't want to spend time with her." Kyuubi squawked in outrage his jaw dropped before snapping shut with an audible click.

That stupid raccoon badger thing was going down. He launched himself at Shukaku who was caught off gaurd by the punch to the face. Rubbing his chin he glared returning the punch with one of his own. Kyuubi dodged going to his lower stomach. Shukaku was just about to use his claws when his sons voice careless dry tone was enough to make them both stare at Gaara as he randomly appeared

"Honestly can you both stop acting like children?" Gaara said. He looked utterly bored standing by a pillar. His eyes lazily sliding over them before going down the hall.

"Watch it boy." Kyuubi scolded pushing himself away from Shukaku with one last punch to his gut. Staring at his god-son/nephew he shook his head in was just so...serious._ 'He needs to losen up..'_

Gaara scoffed."Or what you senile fool." Shukaku rolled his eyes as Kyuubi threatened something waving his arms around and yelled on and on about rubbed his eyes moving away from the idiot really didn't want a headache.

"Gaara I thought you were in a meeting." Shukaku asked tiredly. His son really threw himself in his work these days. And that worried him, everyone needed a brake from work especially when he didn't have grandchildren to spoil yet!Gaara didn't answer instead shrugging and staring at the ceiling.

Shukaku looked up as well as he thought trying to figure out what was so interesting to his son.'What does he even do in his office all day?" he muttered as Gaara sent him an are-you-serious look. One thin eyebrow raised as if the whole thought was completely ridiculous

Chuckling nervously he asked."Any word from Naruto?"Shukaku asked raising his hands in a peaceful in a fight with his son was something they did not need. Half the castle would need to be rebuilt and that took time and energy he didn't feel like investing.

Gaara crossed his arms a foot coming to rest on the pillar, bowing his head so the tips of his hair hung before his eyes, his posture completely relaxed, even if he two older demons knew otherwise."No, that fool neglected to send a message on when he would be returning or where he is."

He answered carelessly but even they could tell Gaara was troubled the slight twitch of his fingers all they needed.

Kyuubi and Shukaku both frowned. That wasn't like Naruto at all. Soemthing must have happen, or he got distracted. That thought caused them to roll their eyes in unison. Only two things really distracted Naruto. Women and Ramen.

Gaara rubbed the bridge of his nose. What would he do with that idiot. How was he going to get his revenge when Naruto was off roaming the land and having more work split between himself and Sasuke! Gaara frowned. He was going to need a different prank if he wanted to get naruto good.

An evil thought crossed his mind. A sadistic grin found its way onto his lips.

_'That might work.'_ he nodded to himself.

Kyuubi and Shukaku stared at Gaara who looked like he had just recived the greatest prize on earth....or he murdered someone very painfully. Which ever work. But this was Gaara so it would make more sense to go with the latter.

"Your son has problems."informed Kyuubi crossing his arms and nodding slowly as if he had thought long and hard over this. This caused Shukaku to smack him over the head, but even Shukaku knew his son had a few issues.....Kyuubi winced rubbing his head muttering about a double team and some time of flea.

"At least I got the smart one." he taunted, his tongue sticking out in an oh so mature fashion. Kyuubi waved his hand uncaring as he shrugged and fixed his jacket.

"Naruto is smart he just lacks..." he hesitated, tilting his head and brushing his hair from his word did describe that? "Motivation." he finished. Shukaku snorted, standing tall.

"Motivation right." he chuckled. He didn't doubt thats all naruto lacked. But it was true that he did have his moments, his planning in battle was also something to admire, he heard light footsteps making him look up, his eyes met with a small human maid.

She was waiting quietly her hands clasped in front of her. Her golden hair was pulled back into a small pony tail and her dress swished slightly as she rocked. She was definitely nervous around the King and the former ones.

"What is it?" Shukaku asked gently. Unlike his son he did not find it nessecary to torment the humans unless it was called for. He didn't hate them or find anything wrong with them.

She bowed."Forgive me milord." she whispered."But I was to inform you of King Naruto's return he was spotted heading toward the gates." she answered eyes down cast.

Gaara nodded even if she didn't see, the girl reeked of fear and nervousness, however she wasn't one to worry about, actually she was one of his favorite ironically she got her work done and didn't fawn over him or the others. "Its about time." he sighed, briskly passing the servant girl.

Shukaku followed after dismissing her, letting her move quickly back to her work, Kyuubi however wasn't moving, his yes closed and ears twitching as he listened, something didn't seem right.

"Kyuubi?" he called uncertain leaning forward to place a steady hand on his shoulder. Kyuubi's eyes opened slowly frowning at his friend.

"Naruto is not alone." he answered before disappearing in a whirl of leaves. Shukaku glanced toward his son, who had stopped to listen once he had called Kyuubi.

He looked perplexed, his eyes slightly narrowed as he too disappeared in a sand storm. Shukaku shrugged."Well hell." he muttered following Kyuubi and Gaara, he would not be left behind.

Naruto coming home with anyone was a bad sign.

* * *

Naruto was running toward the gates, the wind unpleasant as it went through his the feeling he glanced back giving a nod to Nalou. He was glad that stupid cat could keep up,even if he was annoying as all hell. The cat hissed his eyes becoming a dangerous red color the scent of Kari's blood filling his nose. The metallic tang making him hiss once more in displeasure and fear

"Baka! My mistress is bleeding again!" he hissed in horror he could feel the liquid seeping the blood soaking deep into his dark fur and the dull scent of infection was not far behind.

Naruto frowned speeding up, clutching Hinata tightly as to keep her as steady as he could."Come on I know a healer we're only three minutes away!" he called back a frantic tone in his voice.

With a burst of energy both demons made it to the gates. His father and uncle and Gaara appeared as he passed them, Eyes focused on who was in his arms and he large he couldn't stop. If he did, Naruto didn't want to find out what happened to the cat. He needed the cat to be alive to help him get Hinata.

....nope he wasn't selfish...not at all...

"Naruto whats going on and who are they!?" his father demanded as he ran next to him, Gaara and Shukaku appearing next to him. Naruto shook his head.'Later!" he exclaimed rushing inside and to Sakura's garden where her scent lead him, though if he had been glancing at a clock, it was her usual time to be in the garden.

Nalou followed the fox king to a secluded garden. It was pretty but he would enjoy the scenery when his mistress wasn't dieing on his up with Naruto was his only concern.

"Sakura!" The idiot called to a pink haired women by a small fountain. Her emerald eyes widend as she stood already tying her hair back, and wiping her hands on her skirt, coming to meet them.

"Naruto! What's going on!?" she asked as a large black cat set down a girl, carefully letting her slide off his cover her mouth gasping at her blood soaked stomach she knelt quickly pealing back a bit of the neko's shirt leaving the neko some modesty as only the cloth that covered the stomach was ripped away.

"Damnit Naruto what the hell did you do!?" she shrieked as the rest of the family came girl should have been healed days ago, the wound was deep and obviously made by demon, and her own demon blood was the only thing that was keeping her alive. And the neko's strong will to live.

Sasuke as well entered as well, having smelled the scent of blood and had worried for his mate, she was still learning discipline when it came to her fire power. Naruto shook his head laying Hinata down by Kari, carefully pushing her hair away from her face.

"I didn't do anything!" he answered his eyes wide in shock and shame, he hadn't realized the wound was that bad. But he had tried to heal some of it, healing was not really his strong suit.

Sakura frowned lifting up the girls hand, checking her pulse. The girl was pale but her pulse was strong and steady, surprising her with the amount of blood the neko had at the wounds she nodded redoing her hair in a clip she bent over the wounds. The weren't that deep and it looked like Naruto, surprisingly, tried to heal the girl.

But she was still bleeding everywhere. Four claw marks and judging by the scent and color of the blood these wounds were only hours old. Naruto wasn't a gifted healer so the healing had not been extensive. Closing her eyes she began to concentrate on healing the girl.

Naruto was pulled away by his father, going limply with the other men his eyes stayed trained on the two girls he had brought back. All the men surrounded him, obscuring his view of them."What the hell happened!?" Kyuubi demanded, his voice hard as his foot tapped restlessly on the grass.

Naruto growled not liking how he wasn't allowed near Hinata for the moment."I finished my mission." he him that was all that needed to be said, That was why he was sent out and he had completed it. Kyuubi rolled his eyes nodding impatiently, his jaw clenched

"Yea, yea but what of the girls!? Why do we have a neko bleeding all over?" he snapped his hand thrown back to where Sakura was healing her. His eyes were warning his son their would be hell to pay if he didn't answer.

"Naruto the human smells a lot like you..." trailed off Sasuke. His black eyes narrowing in thought a hand coming up to stroke his chin. Naruto laughed nervously his ears dropping back slightly of course Sasuke had noticed first.

He rubbed the back of his head."Hehe about that.." he said his eyes shifting back to Hinata briefly, rolling on his feet restlessly.

Even bruised she looked beautiful laying on the soft green grass. Her hair spread out and her breathing shallow. He winced at that, but all in all she looked had made it in time after all which eased him somewhat.

_'_

_What if I didn't make it their in time..?'_

"About what Naruto? You better have a damn good reason." Kyuubi stated his arms crosing. All this worrying an he would get his damn answers, king be damned he was older and Naruto was his on the other hand scowled; his father was always treating him like some young kit.

"Dobe why did you bring them here unless....?" He gave him a questioning look running his hand through his raven piecing everything together but something just didn't click,

Naruto couldn't have actually kidnapped the human princess right? No that would serve him no purpose, no dumb as he pretended to be Naruto did almost everything with a reason in something just didn't seem to fit. If she wasn't a princess what was she, though it was more like who was she. Naruto liked games but kidnapping was pointless to the kitsune. Giving up for the moment he listened in hoping he would provide more clues to this puzzle.

Naruto shrugged letting his bag drop from his shoulders as he unzipped his jacket."Funny story actually." Gaara lifted his gaze his eyes a molten fury. His lip twitched as he suppressed a frown.

"Funny story? How could this possibly be funny?!" he demanded."You didn't send any word and now you bring back a dying Neko and beat up human," Gaara crossed his arms a brow raised, his temper cooling slightly.

If this was his idea at a joke he was losing his touch...not that he was funny to begin with Gaara amended. But Naruto could throw out some good ones at times. If Naruto's only reason for bringing them here was because he wanted a good lay he was seriously on something. But some little part of him told him that wasn't exactly the case. Naruto didn't seem to hold any intentions toward the neko, it was those few intimate touches to the huma girl that had him leaning more towards her. But even then he still better have a damn good reason. If it was a funny story he better be rolling on the damn grass laughing. Funny indeed.

"Oh yes absolutly funny." he said monotonous. Naruto glared baring his fangs.

"If all of you would give me a fucking chance to explain maybe you would all know whats going on!?" he exclaimed really tired of everyone jumping on his back.

So he brought his new interest home so what? So what if her friend was bleeding everywhere and she looked beat up. They were alive right? That had to count for something. It wasn't exactly his fault that the weasel had come out when they were in the forest. But now that he thought about it....

_'What were they doing in the forest at night?"_ he questioned before turning to his uncle

Shukaku raised his hand letting his calming aura seep into everyone making the situation less tense of all of them."I think Naruto does deserve to explain to us." Regarding his friend Kyuubi nodded.

"Very well." Naruto huffed, he was forever being treated as a damn child. Now they were allowing him to speak. He was a damn king.

"About time you let me talk." He sniped, his nose scrunching in displeasure. Sasuke rolled his eyes, before tugging on his shirt sleeve.

"Just tell us." he said impatiently glancing at his mate.

* * *

Naruto opened his mouth and began to explain his, from the beginning of his mission to his encounters with both Kari and Hinata. Sasuke and Gaara looked amused at the neko and Kyuubi was laughing, holding his gut as tears were brought to his eyes

"So this little neko stood up to you?" laughed Sasuke. Naruto glared. His expression reading annoyance as he glare to the ground almost insulted

_'I should have known they would use this against me.'_ he thought miserably, asking why he had decided to share this with them

"Shes protective over Hinata." he grumbled giving a reason for his obvious failure when it care to the neko. Kyuubi glanced back at the human, taking in her small bruises and scraped.

"I'm guessing thats her name." when Naruto nodded Kyuubi and Shukaku looked at her.

"Very pretty." murmured Kyuubi. His eyes sliding along her figure. Naruto seeing this took it the wrong way.

Shaking with rage his eyes flashed red.

"Hey old man you stay away from her!" he snapped.

Kyuubi chuckled. So his son was leading more than he was letting on. That little show of protectiveness was all it doubt he had ulterior motives concerning the pretty human, and it looks like the neko was tagging along for the ride.

_'This could be interesting_.' He gave a fanged filled grin._'I might even get grandchildren faster than I thought."_

"Why do you care so much Naruto?" Gaara asked amused. Naruto's behavior was obvious and seriously amusing.

Though it did pain him slightly the blockhead was actually finding someone...Frowning he sighed. In a way it was true he felt slightly betrayed, with that he rolled her needed to get out more and away from his fox friend. But naruto just chuckled and gave a sheepish smile, scratching at his chin.

"I might have laid down a scent claim...." he answered quietly looking anywhere but his fellow demons,not believing he actually admitted it without torture.

_'Wow those trees are nice'_ he thought attempting to distrct himself..to bad it didn't last long, the silence making him twitchy.

Kyuubi's jaw droped his eyes widening. Shukaku choked causing a frozen Kyuubi to robotically pound on his back. Sasuke stared in shock and Gaara blinked....very slowly...... Slower than normal. Kyuubi had sepected it but his son to admit it was surprising. Actually if it was one thing the three kings had in full was their stubbornness. And being in denial.

"

Good job son." he chuckled slapping his back. Naruto grinned sheepishly surprised at what his fathr had said.

"Thanks dad." he muttered slightly embarrassed. Kyuubi ignored it; It wasn't everyday he got to embarrass his ...maybe it was..aw well.

"Wow dobe I didn't think you had it in you." Sasuke said a smirk forming as he played with his chain. Naruto looked at him confused as he tilted his head

"What now teme." he asked. Sasuke groaned resisting the urge to smack himself opting to shake his head his head in wonder at the stupidity his friend was displaying.

"You actually courting a girl! Its unbelievable, what did you do use some type of magic or something?" he joked but his eyes were curious.

The girl was cute no doubt about it. As was her companion but Naruto was definitely with the human. She must be something for him to actually start a courtship with her.

Humans and demon courtship were different and similar at the same time. Humans were often giving others a ring of some sort to wed or arrange a marriage. Demons operated differently. The first stage was a scent claim, where the dominant demon or half demon covered the one they wanted in their scent warding off others. Once the scent remained in place for two weeks the next process was a gift. The gift was very important it showed they could make them happy and be protective a strong mate. But that was judging by the demons power what the gift was.

The next was the actaul courtmark. A bite somewhere visible on the one being claimed usually where the neck and shoulder meet. It would fade every three weeks or so but up until the actual mating the one being claimed could back out. Unless they were held captive. Then well...the one being mated didn't get much choice.

Naruto frowned."Um the thing is she doesn't know about it?" he stated weakly watching wearily as they all froze except Gaara of course, .This made him take a step back

"What do you mean-" hissed Kyuubi his claws lengthening as he cracked his neck, glancing at Sasuke.

"Thats she doesn't know!?" Sasuke finished, taking a step forward intending to show Naruto how far he'd gone this time. Shukaku sighed rubbing his temples in annoyance and exasperation.

'

_**Honestly..'**_

"Everyone relax I'm sure Naruto's just giving her a bit of time to explain the demonic rituals." he answered calmly looking for Naruto to add his agreement.

He was met only with the gentle swish of the wind, and that was enough of an answer, Shukaku blinked turning and lowering his raised arms.

"That is what your doing right Naruto." He asked slowly watching Naruto twitch. Naruto shrugged raising his own hands and laughed slightly sweat dotting his forehead.

"She doesn't even know I'm demon, Kari does but I'm sure she hasn't said a word about it." he answered thoughtfully, thinking about it for the first time. Sasuke had had enough sighing and slapping his own forehead.

'**_Dobe' _**he thought exasperated._'How can you not tell a girl your courting her!'_

Kyuubi was on the point of throttling his son. In fact...Kyuubi took the opportunity to lunge at his idiotic son, both fell to the ground and Kyuubi tried to strangle and slight yelps of pain were heard as they rolled around

"You brought her here and she doesn't know!" he shrieked in disbelief as he shook him. Naruto hissed trying to throw him off.

_'Damn strong old man_.' he choked out his claws digging into his fathers arms. Drawing blood he breathed easier as Kyuubi yelped, pulling back as a reflex.

"Damnit Kit!" He scowled looking down at his wounds. He had forgotton how sharp and vicious his son could be for a moment...

Naruto frowned."I was going to.." he said looking like a kicked puppy.

He didn't even know he started the actually ritual, he was no good with this type of thing. Seduction he could do,but actually court someone? He didn't know. Although he didn't have to court her. The scent would wear out quickly if she stayed by the cat for a while. But some how he didn't like the thought of her being without his scent.

_'Whats going on with me?'_

Sasuke shook his head giving up for the moment, turning to his mate he strolled did look a bit worn out....

Sakura seemed tired. No she didn't seem tired, she was tired. She looked pale from the amount of power she used all at once she had never had to use this much at once Her strength almost drained almost completely Sakura found herself shaking her head .The wounds on the human were bad, that eye had been horrible; not to mention a few cracked ribs as well as a twisted ankle. The head wound was minor thank god not a concussion.

It seemed the Neko, for lack of a better name, had healed some of the girls previous injuries well and had been taking proper care of the human. It shocked her though how small and fraile she looked, not normal for a human as far as she could tell. But it also worried her where the girl got the injuries, she doubted it was from the neko or even Naruto. Naruto was a bit....unpredictable but he would never hit a women unless called for.

The neko's injuries were difficult to heal because little was known about them. They were secretive but one thing was known, they had fast healing powers. It was a mystery why they had not activated but she brushed it off fully healing her. Briefly she thanked Kami for her learning to the ways of a medic.

Glancing up as Sasuke joined her, her gaze wandered to the large Neko. His red eyes were focused on her, watching her carefully as if he was interested in what she was doing. But other than that he didn't seem suspicious or threatening...wait was it even male? A blush slowly crept up her neck as she was about to look when the cat, much to her surprise spoke.

"Will my mistress be ok?" he asked his tail swaying back and forth slowly, ducking his head slightly so they were face to looked concered as he flicked his gaze between the girl and Sakura

Sakura stood from her kneeling position wincing as her knees cracked. Kneeling was not the most confortable thing to do. Sighing she nodded giving the cat a slow wamr smile, not to seem threatening.

"She should be, may I ask her name?" she asked nicely queen she may be but she didn't know this cat. Besides she wasn't bitchy unless called for. Or when naurto was being an idiot....which generally happens a lot.

The cat seemed to purr as it laid down its head twisting so it rolled almost in a mocking way. As if he was at ease and knew it was up to no good. Its thoughts hidden behind his large mocking crimson eyes, that seemed to laugh at all of them. As if they were put there just for his entertainment.

"My mistress' name is Kari and that is her charge Hinata will they wake up soon?" he asked his red orbs flashing and nodding as if someone had already answered. Nalou bent his head over sniffing lightly and nudged Kari with his nose pulling back and shaking his head slightly.

He gave a raspy cat like chuckle."Never mind." he said as Naruto walked over the rest of the men following, now knowing the whole story.

"They will awaken soon." He answered his own question going over to roll in a flower bed, the flowers turning a dull red brown color. That had Sakura looking on in horror at the destruction of her flowers, not able to bring herself to even say stop. Sasuke put a comforting hand on her shoulder sighing.

Naruto scowled."What are you doing you crazy cat?" he called, rubbing at his head before slipping off his jacket tying it around his waist. The neko looked up displeased a small hiss sounding as he barred his fangs.

"I'm trying to cover the scent of fox. It seems when you put mistress on my back I got your scent on me." he answered in annoyance, doing another roll but slowly rubbing his back along the flowers trying to make his point.

Naruto snarled." Damn cat! Come over here I let you get away with it on the way here but I'm done." he stated clawed hands coming up and his face twisted into a scowl, he started bouncing from one leg to the other.

"Lets go I'm going to kick your ass." He snapped cracking his knuckles his claws cat ignored him. And that pissed him off further.

A small moan made everyone snap to attention focusing on Kari, who was arching her back trying to make the stiffness she felt fade slightly

"Ugh Fox..." groaned the neko her eyes fluttering was she now? None of the familiar scents of the forest surrounded her, which worried her slightly as the scent of demons was so close. But Hinata was nearby and that eased her somewhat.

Naruto looked down."Hey Kari you awake now." he asked leaning over her, he was very concerned for her the scent of relief that had become stronger surprised those surrounding was why it surprised them so much when he jumped as her claws hand shot up and wrapped around his neck.

Everyone watched in shock, and Gaara was about to step in when Shukaku stopped him, giving a slight shake of his head he pointed at the scene once more. Gaara observed closely before nodding and stepping back. The necks grip wasn't to kill just to warn. It was tight but her claws were not digging into his neck to draw blood, and it wouldn't bruise the Fox at all.

Naruto still tried to rip her grip off, chocking as his eyes widen in shock, his face losing a bit of color. The only thing he could make out as his vision started to blur was the vivid silver of her eyes that stared up angrily.

"When I call you fox you answer got me!?" she snapped in irritation.

Naruto nodded weakly, damn her grip was tight. She almost as scary as Sakura when she was angry. Shivering he prayed she wouldn't turn into another sakura, His head was in enough danger from just one.

Damn she felt like shit. Her head ached and her stomach wasn't doing so well either, but this damn fox. If he had just come when he called her, she and Hinata would have fair- Hinata.

Hinata! She threw the fox not caring where he landed and looked around.'Hinata?" she called then looked down. Her scent had been close by but close by to her was a bit away with her nose.

Breathing a sigh in relief she bent down taking in her scent. She was fine. All healed up that was good. It was good to know that fox was good for something. Frowning she looked around, quickly becoming more irritated as she noticed she was no longer in the borders of the forest.

The sky was a clear crystal blue and the sun beat down on them making her believe it was around noon. Their was a small breeze but no major wind over she noticed four males and a female, the didn't look threatening at the moment. But the one with black eyes was staring at her and the red head looked a bit bored. She continued to look around, At least the garden was nice. She could even scent out different types of flowers.

_'Why are they starring._' she sighed in irritation. She felt like she was on display, causing her neko ears to twitch rapidly.

**'Damn fox.'** she muttered meeting their gaze.

They were all staring at her catiously, like she was about to go off on them or something. She rose a brow. This most defintely wasn't the forest.

"Um..hi?" she said blinking at them.

Doing a mental check list she took in their scents determining the different demons they were. It wasn't often she was around so many demons at once. And judging by the scents their were a lot of demons around Hm a dragon those were rare, an elemental and badgers and another fox. Not just any fox the father of the dimwit.

"Hello neko."Sasuke greeted his expression blank though he did give a small bow of his head, acknowledging her formally.

Naruto rubbed his neck."Her name is Kari teme." he said glaring. Sasuke glared. Kari rolled her eyes standing to stretch out some more, she felt like she hadn't moved in days.

But fell again her head getting dizzy."Oh.." she breathed a hand slowly coming to rest on her head as she laid her head on her knees waiting.

Her ears going back as the sickness passed. Nalou trotted over looking worried,Rubbing his head against her hand, getting her attension.

"Mistress?" he called softly curling up beside her, a deep purr rumbling from his throat. With this he told her how much he had missed her and how worried he had been. Earning a soft purr in answer and a pat to the head.

The others watched in curiosity at the sight. As said before a full neko was a rare sight indeed. They tended to stick to the ice lands than anything..odd for a cat if you think about let a small smile settle on her lips as she sat up, this time the pink haired elemental helped her shook her head at the shadow cat.

_'I'm fine'_ she purred.

"Thank you." she said happy she was finally standing. Looking down she scrunched her nose. Her shirt was ripped only a couple inches below her chest, she was thankful for at least that much but the fox would pay dearly. Glaring at Naruto she hissed.

"What!?" he asked raising his hands to plead 'innocently' his eyes shifting to a baby blue as they became wider and glossy, trying his own version of the innocent expression, putting his ears back finished the look.

Honestly what could he have done now?

"I am a mess!" she shrieked pointing to herself."I'm covered in dry blood and I smell like weasel! What the hell do you think I'm yelling about you stupid-" She froze, her eyes rolling to the back as she slumped forward with no warning,Once again falling limp.

It was Gaara surprisingly who managed to catch her. Well...his sand did anyway. Naruto went over sniffing her. Making sure she was would do something drastic if the neko was hurt,Not for his sake reminded himself. He needed something to make Hinata stay, No doubt the grief would kill her. Even if some part of him taunted he had a soft spot for this brazen neko.

Shukaku chuckled."What a spit fire." he said grinning. Kyuubi nodded, clasping his hands behind his bac as he eyed her wanting to look Kari over himself.

"Shes something else, quiet a change neh?" he asked, once finished with his once over. Shukaku just nodded more interested in looking over his son.

Gaara seemed to be the same as always, if you didn't know what to look for, frozen in his usual position, His expression bored and his arms were crossed. But his eyes....his eyes were mildly curious. A strange feat indeed for his stolid son. Maybe this could develop into something...? Shrugging he turned to Naruto. One did not hope or force Gaara to do anything, unless you wanted to exact opposite. Mercy to those who try.

Naruto poked the neko lightly, shifting her from Gaara's sand into his arms checking her over once more."Sakura what happened!?" he demanded.

That cat better not be dead! He wanted to see her face when he told her he was the freaking fox king! How the hell was he suppose to do that when she just passed out like course he denied all worries, passing them off as annoyance.

"Oh relax Naruto." Sakura said rolling her eyes. Pointing to the neko's ears which twitched she smiled awing.

"Kari was tired, she also lost a lot of blood she'll need rest for about three days. But she should be up and about by tonight, Hinata as well." Sakura answered wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist.

Naruto looked at her blankly before giving a very scary grin. Something everyone had come to associate that something someone wouldn't like was about to happen. This smile had, on many occasions lead him to having a bloody nose by sasuke and a couple scorch marks from Sakura's temper, even on of the rooms had been sanded down thanks to Gaara. So yes... they knew this grin meant trouble causing them all to shift wearily.

"Thanks Sakura!" he shouted, Glancing at the cat he gave a grin.'Come on ya mangy feline we're going somewhere!" he called as he deposited Kari on Nalou's large cat scowled.

"What the hell!?" He snarled aware the others were following except the dragon, The badger looked on before he too turned away. Sasuke just left muttering about paper work or the red headed badger was muttering something about revenge now that he was back. A sadistic light in those green orbs.

Sakura and Shukaku as well as Kyuubi shook their was wrong with this boy? Had he lost his mind,maybe the country air was getting to him. Or the lack of ramen on the trip messed with his brain, frying it beyond all him to the guest rooms they entered stopping and staring at what lay before watched in horror as he was about to undress clawed hands at the first button as the she lay motionless on the bed. She had to stop him so she rushed forward.

"Naruto!" she shrieked hitting him on the head and pushing him toward Shukaku, as Kyuubi had come to retrain her.

Naruto moaned grabbing his head."Sakura what was that for!?" he moaned in disrepair his head aching.

_'Why does she hit so hard_.' he whined mentally wincing as it echoed. Fire elemental she was, but damn she pack a punch.

Sakura pointed an accusing finger at him."You were about to undress a girl! And unconscious girl who you marked without consent!" she snapped shaking off Kyuubi's hold.

Kyuubi and Shukaku backed away. This wasn't their fight. Besides getting caught in the crossroads was something else, something you did if you had a death wish maybe....and when Naruto opened his mouth next they seriously began to think he had one.

Naruto frowned."I was going to give her a bath, besides its not like I've never seen a naked women before." he dismissed waving his hand.

Honestly what was the big deal? He had been with countless women, he could undress and bathe one!What he didn't notice through his explanation was His father and uncle's shaking heads and Sakura's eye brow gaining a tick, hands slowly forcing themselves into fists as she shook.

"Naruto!" she snarled using her element to push him from the room. Naruto cried out running from the flames that she commanded.

"Sakura what did I do?" he called running down the hall a howl heard off down some hall leing them know the flames had caught up with him. She smirked cracking her wrists, before she noticed the other two in the room.  
Her emerald eyes darkened turning to a cowering Shukaku and dusted her hands before moving toward them. The winced.

_'What a temper.'_ whistled Kyuubi. Then laughed sheepishly at the dark look of promise she sent him.

"I need you both to leave, I will bathe and dress the girls before Naruto gets the idea to come back." she rolled her eyes wavingto both of them, as they nodded in return knowing that was probably the safest way to do things.

"I shall send a sevent with new clothes for them both, shall I send dresses?" he was just no good with clothes, then again what did he know about fashion. He looked for things he liked, while searching for something that would be lasting.

_'Its a women thing.'_ he concluded as the mention of clothes had a tender look coming to Sakura's eye. Shukaku shook his head in wonder, never would he understand two things. Females and the soft spot they held for shopping. Sakura nodded turning to eye the girls, sizing them up for what she had already, thousands of ideas poured into her head at all the outfits that would look great on the two.

Shukaku nodded."We shall take our leave." he answered gesturing to Kyubbi to leave, slowly backing from the room.

Sakura gasped swiftly turning back around shock plastered on her face."I haven't even told you what color yet!" she said as if the idea was just to horrible to even be considered

Kyuubi and Shukaku shared a look a growing look of there own horror set between the pair of wide eyes._'They had to chose **colors**_**?**'It was just a something simple for them to wear while they healed. Who cared about colors when they were injured? But both were very careful not to say anything. No one wanted to incure her wrath again. Especially when their were so many things that were flammable....like them.

Sakura was unaware of the thoughts running around, she wasn't gifted to read minds and for that both demon lords were thankful. Tapping her chin thoughtfully she looked both over girls once more mentally holding up colors to there skin.

"One navy blue and the other something red." she waved them off pushing them out of the room. The relieved look they had got her laughing as she shut the door they had looked as if they had just dodged death or somthing.

Kyuubi grinned."Somehow I expected that would be more time consuming." Shukakau chuckled slapping his back.

"I agree, well we better go get the stuff, then go and try to knock some sense into your son." he rolled his if that was possible.

"Lets go." he said walking down the hall he shrugged following after his black cape fanning about as he turned to corner.

When the sounds of their footsteps drifted away, and nothing but the small scraped of movement and the brids outside could be heard the red headed demon king appeared. His sea green eyes trailed from the hall entrance to the bedroom doorway. Closing his eyes he pinpointed the dragon queen's position, in the bathroom. Ever so quiet he entered and glanced at the bathroom door. Sliding his eyes away he looked toward the bed where Naruto's human lay.

Gliding over he looked at her, trying to see what Naruto had. She was ordinary to him. Nothing to get worked up over but she was rather pretty he admitted. Careful not wake her or alert Sakura to his presence he slowly stretched out his aura to the human. Humans could not sense or see auras, but demons could.

Retracting it he nodded. The girl was very quiet, shy and modest, interesting and pleasant change from Naruto's ever going personality.

_'Naruto's opposite in everyway."_ he thought wryly. Looking down he nodded. She could live, she wouldn't cause him any trouble._'She might even be good for Naruto.'_

Turning briskly he froze as he looked on to the occupant of the other bed. She was laid out, hands above her head, head tilted in his direction. Her eyes were closed but he remembered the vivid silver color beneath them. His eyes darken in pleasure as he took in her scent.

She smelled good, almost to good. Unable to stop himself he walked over to take in her scent better. It seemed it was enhanced by the stale metallic smell of dryed blood causing him to purr softly a whispered sound.

_'Delicious..'_ he thought his eyes becoming hazy. Gently his hand came up and wrapped lightly around her pretty neck. Tilting her head toward him he smirked.

_'What a pretty kitty.'_ he thought lustfully her scent driving him insane. Leaning down he skimmed his nose along her neck. But the sound of Sakura turning off the water had him stopping. He kept his head by her neck, but his eyes were trained where he heard foot steps.

Hearing Sakura getting closer he disappeared in a whirl of sand, Just as Sakura entered carefully picking up Hinata and bringing her into the bath.

As she disappeared, Nalou's form slowly emerged from the corners shadows chuckling.

"I was right in bringing them with the fox." Nalou purred, his eyes alight with mischief, thinking of how the future may play out giving him something entertaining to do as he roamed the castle.

"Our stay will be interesting." he said slipping back unnoticed in the shadows.

* * *

NaruHina in the next chapter ^^


	7. Temper Temper

Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer caught a virus and I obviously couldn't update from my phone. I do have a bad uploading rate that I will admit and for that I am sorry. Well anyways I am trying to show some NaruXHina but I kinda of like to bounce around a bit, I think it keeps supense and keeps the story from dragging on, however I try not to do it to much so it doesn't get boring.

_**I am also still experimenting with spacing trying to get it just right...**_

Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter:

Haha the awakening of Hinata! As well as some separation and...the return of NEJI! woohooo

ok..umm *cough* right, on with the story...

* * *

Scents: (this maybe important for later however you can skip down) Wierd Mixes, because I want something different, I'm tired of the same things...  
Hinata: Lavender, Sugar, Pomegranate, vinella

Kari: Lilies, Spice, Cream, some type of something

Naruto: Mist, Oranges, chocolate, Vinella

Gaara: Rasberries, Rain, A soft wood scent, Spice

Welcome to chapter Seven: Bow to the king baby!...yea right...

_**Disclaimer: **Well...I'm sure you all can pretty muc tell I dont own Naruto or anything so right well...lets get on with it hmm?_

Naruto breathed heavily as he snuck back inside the room he had left Hinata and Kari. Shutting the door he leaned his forehead against it giving a deep sigh and closing his eyes. They had all brought up some good points. How could...how could he even begin to court Hinata when she knew nothing of demon rituals, knew nothing about him. Kami he was losing his mind for even think of things like this! And it wasn't like he had ever courted someone before. Hell he didn't even know what he was feeling toward the little human. It wasn't love. He was positive it wasn't love at least..not yet. Naruto could not love someone that easily. No, it wasn't love but he was sure it could become love if Hinata willing gave him the affection she shared with the neko and then they could take it further. While his mind was a jumbled mess he heard Hinata groan quietly from her bed.

Turning away from the door he rested his back against it, his eyes catching onto her shifting form. Walking over carefully, not wanting to wake up Kari just yet he sat at the edge of Hinata's bed. Looking down his ocean eyes soften, becoming a soft baby blue. Raising a clawed hand he moved it toward her face hesitently only to draw to back to his chest. Realizing his nervousness he growled dangerously to himself.

"Come on Naruto." He whispered to himself, trying to give himself a small pep talk. "She's sleeping and a human for kami's sakes."

"Talking to yourself you crazy Fox? I knew you weren't that smart, but crazy too? I wonder how the others put up with you."

Nalou remarked coming over to sit near the bed just out of hitting range. Naruto brislted and glared at the neko...he was really beginning to hate that damn cat. "Dont you have a mouse to catch." Nalou chuckled giving a deep purr of pleasure.

"Now why would I do that when its more fun to watch you mess up?" Naruto scowled taking a swip at him but Nalou took a step back, his ruby eyes gaining a glint of mischief, as he walked to the other side of the bed and hopping up, Giving a grin that only cats could pull off.

"You wanted to talk to Miss Hinata, here's your chance Coat." He remarked leaning down and licking Hinata's girl flinched and Naruto scowled again glaring, his eyes turning dark in a promising gaze and Nalou chuckled once more before disappearing. The soft whisper of 'What Fun.' was all he left behind as Naruto figited as Hinata began to wake.

"What..?W-where a-am I?" Hinata thought slowly opening her eyes and absently rubbed at her cheek where Nalou, unknown to her, had licked her. Her vision was blurry and she felt stiff, the phrase 'stiff as a board' poping into her head. She also noticed her head didn't hurt anymore so at least that was a plus, and what had happen? And where exactly was she? These were the questions that were racnig through her head as she furiously rubbed at her eyes trying to regain her loss of vision, and slowly the haze left her eyes.

Remembering the immense pain she shuddered.'But..but what happened?'she questioned again her brows furrowed and lips pulled down slightly at the edges into a small frown. Raising a hand she slowly traced her head, almost flinching when she touched her eye,suddenly remembering the pain, but found...it didn't hurt at all anymore and she had been just rubbing at her eyes...Ok that was slightly scary. Slowly opening her eyes she took in everything slowly trying to place if and when she had seen this before but still nothing looked familiar!

The marble walls, a sleek sand color that off set the dark maroon curtains, and the matching bed which she was laying on. Those were only the most noticable things she actually looked at to confirm she had absolutely no clue where she was. Last time she check she was in a cave, an extremely nice cave which gave off a homey feel to it with Kari, who had been nice enough to take her in. Wait. Kari?

Her head snapped to the left only to be met with a beautiful window, with a small window seat under it. The window slightly cracked to give off a breeze, but the orange soft brown colored sand told her she was no longer in the forest. Moving her head to the right she sighed in relief seeing Kari.

Breathing in relief Hinata threw off the covers throwing her legs over the side, intending to run to the next bed, but her foot caught on the soft blanket causing her to stumble hands out as she made her way over. Hinata raised her arms intenting to shake the Neko, her eyes stinging as she felt tears coming to her eyes, she was slowly remembering everything that happen. Slowly bit by bit her memory was returning. Kari waking her up to lead her threw the woods, the villagers from Iwa coming after them. But they had caught Kari and Her. She froze looking over her friend stopping halfway between the beds. Her shoulders slumping, that weasel from before had also made his presence known...and she had called Naruto. But Kari... Hinata shuddered looking down in shame. She knew, she knew that she would become a burden to her friend!

Frowning she once more reached out wanting Kari to wake up, Hinata didn't want to be alone in this...place anymore. Slowly bringing her hands out to shake her friend awake a very familiar voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't if I were you Nata' she needs rest." his deep voice cut through though it was hesitent and maybe a bit fearful. Looking up her eyes widened a small spark of fear spread through her small body. The feeling of it making her hot and slightly sick from it until of course she locked eyes with him.

"Naruto." she whispered and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck,Joy over came her to see him once more.

She had missed him the short time they had been apart from each other. It also didn't register in her mind how this may have looked to anyone else, her pressed up against him be she was utterly uncaring that she would have been scolded for such a display. She was after all, under Kari's guardianship, even if of course the Neko probably would have disapproved.

'He came, he came, he came .' The chant putting her at slight ease. She had been doubtful he had been close enough to hear her cries, even more doubtful that he could help. Well what could a traveler do to stop a bunch of crazy demon-hunting villagers?

Naruto was just as surprised as she nearly tackled him down (amazing for such a tiny human girl) hugging him tightly as if he had done some great deed."Thank you!" she whispered her eyes squeezed tightly her thick eyelashes slightly moist as the salt of tears stung his nose. Naruto shook his head embarrassed by her actions even if he was enjoying this. Noticing his arms hung by his sides he mentally yelled at himself before carefully bringing them up to wrap around her tiny waist.

"It was no problem I did get their a little late." He said rubbing her back slowly.

Leaning down he took in her scent, nearly shuddering from it. His own scent mixed in with hers was very pleasant the strange mix of mist and lavender along with a slight coating of chocolate?Whatever it was still good. He tighten his grip slightly without hurting her, His hand gently tangling in her hair, gently tugging her head back to he could look down down at her .

"No,I'm thankful you saved us...how did you save us? I thought there was a whole group after us?" She asked her eyes wide as she thought about it more. Some parts did seem a bit hazy and she couldn't remember some of the major details, not that she knew why she had been running in the first place. The villagers from Iwa had been after them but why? Was Kari right when she had said Naruto exposed the demons. She pushed back suddenly angry at Naruto. For the first time she was angry at someone and the bitter taste it left was something she didn't like. He had almost gotten them killed!

"It was your fault!" She said, her voice still soft but the anger underlyning it was unmistable as Naruto looked down in shame under his hat his ear flatten to his skull.

Having such a sweet girl, no women scold him was really something to be ashamed of. Hinata was a sweet tempered girl, he he didn't like being on her bad side and he had no idea how to get back on her good side. He was at a complete loss and decided he had to ask someone about this later. But who? Glancing up to see Hinata's angered gaze he quickly averted his eyes.

He twirled his hands together infront of him, his head bowed slightly."I didn't know they would come after you." He tried to defend himself. Hinata stiffend and looked down at Kari, sadly. And then looked back at Naruto her cheek heating up, she could not believe she just scolded him! After all he did save them! Embarrassed she sat down beside Kari.

Hesitently she raised her hand, it shook slightly before gently touching the neko's cheek. Feeling the warmth that was she held Hinata was comforted. Kari always looked so peacful in sleep, as if the neko's tired soul could escape for just a little while. At least her friend was alive..she felt her eyes mist over, large violet eyes becoming glassy as she looked at her friend. She had caused her a lot of trouble...maybe she should have stayed and faced her father's wrath. Then Kari would be up and well, and uninjured. Naruto stood on the side lines helpless, unsure of what to do. He tried to reach out and hug the small human but was pushed back.

Hinata buried her face in her hands before curling up against Kari, sobbing quietly. Her head gently rested against the sleeping neko's stomach. Tears slowly leaked from her eyes slipping slowly down her cheek, and dampening the new clothing she wore. "Hinata.." Naruto began, suddenly feeling extremely guilty about this whole thing, his ears pressing down against his skull again, burying down into is hair. She raised her head slowly staring up at him making his heart twist. Such a picture of sadness she made, her long indigo hair messy and pilling around her, pale skin with a slight redness to her cheeks and nose, and her eyes large and crystal like as tears slipped passed a crystal barrier.

He was at a loss for what to say. How could he...no what could he say, to make her feel better about this? To make her know that this was not her fault but instead it was his. He should have kept a better eye on her especially when he wanted her. Not in a one night stand way but actually wanted her, this upset him. Making him slightly disgusted with himself. How could he stop her from beating on herself, when he couldn't even stop these feelings inside him.

A hiss interupted both of there musings, as two slightly tanned arms wrapped around Hinata in a lose embrace.

"Whats the matter Nata'" Kari asked groggily leaning on Hinata her head tilted on her shoulder, silver eyes sliding around lazily. Naruto gave a slight smirk. 'And the cat saves the day again' he thought wryly. If he actually wanted to admit it he was slightly jealous of the neko...but this is Naruto and it just wont go through.

Hinata choked down a sob, hugging her friend back.

"Your ok!" She said.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." She repeated rambling on about leaving her at the cave, going back to her father and a mix of other things Kari, even with her wonderful hearing abilities could not even make out. Kari tilted her head just petting her hair as she glared evilly at Naruto above her head.

"Hinata its ok, I wasn't hurt at all." She lied easily, her voice soft as she crooned down at the little human.

"After you were knocked out I kicked some weasel ass and then Naruto came and helped me." Kari told her softly patting her back before glaring at Naruto once more.

Naruto nodded in understanding he got the message, dont change the story and listen to whatever Kari said. And he wouldn't thankful the cat had finally woken up to comfort Hinata. Hinata looked up at her clearly not believing, biting down on her soft pink lip she looked nervous not wanting to call er friend a liar.

"And the bandages?" She asked uncertain bringing a hand up to touch them lightly emphazing her point. Kari gave a slight smile hugging her sligtly."I cant dodge them all Hinata. Even I'm not that good." Kari finished leaning over to nuzzle Hinata's cheek.

Giggling Hinata grinned. "I know, but we can pretend." Both girls grinned leaving Naruto out of the loop. Crossing his arms he leaned against the wall, being close enough to them but not to close.

Kari let go of Hinata carefully stepping out of bed and stretching, walking over to full length mirror in the corner tilting her head. Frowning she turned her accusing stare at Naruto. Naruto feeling a furious gaze on him, switched from watching Hinata (who was alking around the room curiously at the moment) to a furious Kari. "What?" He asked confused. What the hell could he have done now!

"What do you mean what?" She huffed picking at her dark crimson halter top. "This is not my sleeping stuff. I know you didn't change me Fox or I will beat your ass into next week." She snarled.

Naruto held up his hands as he heard Hinata's humiliated gasp as she looked down to see her long blue skirt and white bouse. "No no no!" He said quickly his face panicked, and if he wasn't already against the wall he would be backing up in fear at the look in Kari's eyes.

"My friend Sakura healed you both and changed you! She chased me out of the room!" he cried seeing Kari take a step toward him. But that did seem to placate them both and that was good enough for him. Kari sniffed at him before shrugging and turning back to the mirror mainly checking how many wounds she had. While Hinata made her way to the winow.

"Umm Naruto where are we?" Hinata asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly scratching his cheek. Kari whirled around stalking over to the window. "Yes Naruto." She said in a sickly sweet voice, but her silver eyes seemed to get brighter. "Where are we." She purred dangerously. Naruto visibly flinched.

"Well funny story, you see you guys were badly injured and I couldn't treat you so I kinda ran you all the way to my castle...in Suna." Hinata looked confused while Kari looked murderous. Naruto cursed and flung himself toward the door. "Shit!" He cried.

Kari sprung after him. "What the hell do you mean you brought us to SUNA!" She hissed dangerously pouncing and kicking him out the door, the wood breaking apart and flying everywhere. Naruto gulped, jumping up and running out of there, down hallways the cat hot on his heels. He could face an army of demons with out flinching, trek through the ice-lands further up North with no problem, Hell he could even face Gaara unflinching, but something about this Neko scared the shit out of him.

Hinata ran out of the room carefully stepping around the shards of wood. "Kari!" She called frantically looking around fearfully. Kari must be very angry over this Suna place if she went after Naruto like that. Her eyes darted through the empty halls, not even a small noise could be heard making her extra nervous. "Kari.." She squeaked, before she head hurried footsteps coming toward her. Quickly she looked for a place to hide but to no avail.

Darting down the hall she didn't look as she rounded the corner, and was caught up but someone. Muscular arms wrapping around her gently, but that didn't stop her from struggling of screaming.

"Shh..Its ok I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Naruto Father you know Naruto." Hearing the name Naruto she calmed down slightly.

But she was uncomfotable being touched by someone she didn't know."Umm c-can you p-put-t me d-d-own?" She stampered nervously, mentally cursing herself for the stuttered she hoped she had lost. He chuckled deeply and set her down. "Of course." But he kept hold of her arm smiling charmingly an she relaxed hesitently returning his smile.

"I am Kyuubi." He introduced himself, his blue eyes bright holding a sly glint to was a pretty thing, his sons future mate. Hinata blused under his gaze.

"Hinata." She said quietly still slightly nervous. Kyuubi nodded not at all taking her nervousness in offense. "I can't believe my son left you all alone out here." He growled in disapproval. Hinata gasped.

"Oh no he didn't leave me! Kari was attacking him!" Kyuubi stared at her for a moment and before she knew it he had swept her up and was running toward...well she really didn't know. But where ever that was, it had to be where Naruto and Kari were.

* * *

Kari was absolutely furious with this idiotic fox. How dare he bring them to the capital of the demon lands! Granted she was a demon herself. But after her parents died, Hitomi and...**_him_**. She had promised herself she would remain isolated from these demons who thought themselves so high and mighty. And now this...this Idiot had to bring her back here!

She snarled once again going after him, but he wasn't even fighting back! No all he was doing was dodging! The insult to her fighting abilities was just fueling her up. Well her wounds had not been fully healed that was slowing her down and the slow realization that Naruto didn't want to hurt her and she had left Hinata behind as slowly making her stop. That and the appearence of four people she had glanced at earlier along with the arrival of Hinata made her stop had never lost her temper so easily! Maybe being back here was to much for her to handle...

"Kari!" Hinata yelled running over to her and Kari stopped giving her a small smile. "Haha sorry for taking off like that."

Hinata grinned "Its ok." Naruto slowly came over smiling."Am I forgiven you crazy cat?" Kari scoffed, giving a tired half smile."As if idiot Fox." Laughing They both rolled their eyes. Hinata giggled."You both are so wierd." She teased.

Naruto shook his head grabbing his hand."Hinata there is something I think you should know." Hinata looked at him confused her head tilted slightly. He was making it sound like they were dating or something. Almost blushing at the idea she tuned back into her friend to hear him utter the words. "I'm a fox demon."

Hinata stared at him and Kari rolled her eyes. "Baka." She muttered walking away, somewhat closer to the others near by. Glancing up she met the gaze of the red head. Shivering she knealed by the flowers determind to ignore him.

Hinata took a breath as Naruto waited anxiously. "Naruto..I already knew you were a demon." She told him, giving a slightly smile. Come on she was going to put the pieces together eventually besides she hung around a demon, so she was sure she could recognize one if they happen by. Giggling at his look she wandered back over to Kari leaving Naruto to stand there.

Naruto grinned stupidly, his fangs flashing slightly. Well now that she knew..he could rub it in Kari's face that he was a demon king! Awesome this day just keeps getting better. Casually strolling over , ignoring the looks of Shukaku and Kyuubi who were frantically waving there arms as if they knew what he was about to do, curiously Gaara made his way over as did Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey Kari."He said casually as she stood. Kari dusted off her shorts eyeing him warily. "You know how this is the capital of demons right?"

Trying to surpess him smirk he watched her nod an ear flicking in slightly annoyed caused him to smirk widely. "You know who lives here?" Kari gave him one of those smart Alecy smirks answering his question. "I dont know, I'm pretty sure demons do." Sakura snickered and Sasuke smirked a bit as Gaara's lips twitched. Naruto scowled."Do you know who else lives here?"

Kari sighed helping Hinata up giving him a look that said.._Do-you-really-want-me-to-answer-that-or-are-you-going-to-spit-it-out._  
Naruto pouted.

"The most fearsome of all demons the three kings of demons" he answered trying to make it intimidating. Kari didn't even blink. "Ok...?" She said slowly looking at him wierd. Naruto rubbed his face in frustration and even the other two looked slightly offended. What demon hadn't heard of them?

Naruto groaned, he swore Kari was here just to mess with him. "Kari there are three males here! We're in a damn castle and in Suna! We're the kings!" He poked her forehead.

"Did you get that!" Kari scowled pushing him away as Hinata gasped and started bowing and muttering appologizes. Naruto grinned and helped Hinata up."Thats ok Nata, you dont have to do all that, your one of the special few." He answered giving her a wink. Hinata blushed and looked at the other three.

Each was looking expectantly at Kari who rose a single eye brow at all of them. "Yes...?" She asked. Sakura grinned putting her head in sasuke's shoulder who coughed to hide his growing chuckle. Naruto frowned."How come your not bowing and being all nice and whatever." Kari blinked at him, was this fox serious? She could tell Hinata was being polite but Kari...she just wasn't.

"Because I'm not trying to seduce you and you really dont scare me, He's creepy." She said deadpanned pointing to Gaara who glared. "And them...I think they're ok seeing how they dont seem to be idiots." She sighed, while Sasuke and Sakura tried to hold back their laughter.

"You should hold your tongue girl." Gaara hissed. Kari looked at him blankly, his glare not really affecting her while Hinata shivered and cuddled into Naruto who swore he had just died and been brought back. Now if only Kari who shut up...he really didn't want Gaara to kill her.

"Or what you'll cut it out?" She asked boredly. Naruto quietly groaned yup Gaara was going to kill her. Gaara snarled standing toe to toe with this insolent cat. But even he had to admit...his interest was peaked. "I have killed for less." He hised dangerously. Kari smirked."I'm sure you have." She hissed her eyes narrowing.

"Your insolence is enough to consider it treason." He growled Sea green eyes flashing in a small warning. He didn't want to hurt her but if she pushed him...He growled low in his throat.

Kari hissed, ready to throw another retort, Naruto interfered. "Kari enough." He said dead serious...more serious than she ever head. Breaking the spell his eyes seem to cast over her she back up, grabbing Hinata's hand."We have to go back, Neji is proably waiting for us."

Naruto stared in horror, Hinata was leaving already! That couldn't be! He had to make her stay somehow..but how? He couldn't have anyone help him, the only one left a pissed off Gaara. The other snuck away earlier when Gaara first got involvd know anything involving Gaara was messy. He frowned but caught a glimpse of Hinata's bandged arm peaking out from the sleeve.

"Wait! You guys can't leave!" he cried out desprately. They stopped turning to him questioningly.

Kari crossed her arms._ 'This should be good.' _

"Your injuries! Sakura healed them but she said you guys needed a lot of rest." Naruto answered quickly putting on his most charming smile, satisfied when Hinata blushed. Seeing Kari's slight disbelief naruto nodded.

"Your's especially Kari." Hinata frowned slightly."I am pretty tired, and if sakura said so...she seems to be a very good medic."

Kari groaned glaring at the fox. "Fine we'll stay but only one nigt do you hear me?" Naruto nodded excitedly.

Kari sighed rubbing her temples as Naruto came over hugging Hinata who giggled softly as Naruto nuzzled her cheek. He figured friendly touches were good, until she got use to them then he'd step up his game. Picking er up bridal style he laughed at her squeak and relished every second of holding her and beamed when she didn't protest.

"Come on Cat!" Naruto said as Hinata grinned. Kari rolled her eyes playfully as she took a step but was jerked back almost falling.

"What?" She said quietly as they all looked down to see a tendril of sand holding her leg captive. Naruto's eyes widen."Gaara! Gaara no!" He called pleadingly, while Kari glared definately.

Gaara ignored his friend instead using his sand to drag her back to him, through the grass, it was soft enough so he wasn't really worried about anything. Hinata shrieked and Naruto set her down running over but a wall of sand blocked him.

"Damnit Gaara! You can't do this! Dont do this to her! Dont do this to me!" He called trying to brake through the barrier he knew it was useless, but he had to try...for Hinata.

Kari finally stopped infront of him and she twisted around so she was on her back and stood up. Her eyes still glaring like the moon stones he had gathered and collected as a child. When she stood he grabbed her firmly ignoring her struggles as she crooned in her ear. "Naruto doesn't need two women now does he, kitten...guess that mean I get to keep you."

Kari glared jerking her chin up. "I am no ones pet to tame." She spat. Gaara chuckled darkly as they disappeared. his words echoing in the small garden. "We shall see, kitten, we shall see."

Hinata dropped to her knees her eyes dulled as she lost herself, and Naruto cursed his friend and ran to comfot his future mate. Hugging her and rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry Hinata I'll get her back for you I swear." And he would. Hinata heard him but didn't...no she couldn't answer him. It seemed everything she loved was slowly being taken away.

Kyuubi gave a small smile at him son...looks like he truely cared for this girl. Guess he was getting those grandchildren afer all. Rubbing is hands together Kyuubi disappeared, coming to late to know what happen. To him the scene was of a future courtship to begin.

Shukaku however was not please. Sighing he would have to speak with him son._ 'And give him a few pointers on winning the girl.' _he thought wryly before heading out.

* * *

-Next time...

Neji entered the cave freezing in shock, tenten grasping his arm tightly. "What happen!" He mourned seeing the chard remains of Kari's beautiful things she had placed around the cave.

* * *

Wooo sorry it took so long and that this one is so short, but I figured something is up for now. I may go back and re-work it later so bare with me...

NightzSong...


	8. Deals

_Hey all! Hopefully you remember this story, it certainly has been a while hasn't it? Well here's chapter 8! Sorry about the spacing, nothing seems to be helping me with that. I apologize for any missing quotation marks, and punctuation. It was all there and then I uploaded it and most of it disappeared. I tried to fix all of it, but some might have missed. If you tell me where I'll go back and fix it but I thought I got all of them.  
_

_Anyways! _

_Chapter 8: Let's make a deal. _

* * *

Naruto growled from outside Gaara s door, banging heavily on it as he shouted through the large doors. "Gaara, you open this door right fucking now. Give me back the cat! You can't keep her in there forever Gaara!" When no reply was heard, Naruto growled and continued to pace in front of it. That damn bastard had kept the cat in his room for three days. No one had seen either of them, and Hinata was withdrawing further into herself with each passing day she was kept away from her friend. Stuck in a castle full of strangers the little human literally had nowhere to turn. Or anyone to turn to for that matter. Which is why Gaara needed to give up the cat before Naruto busted down the fucking door and just took her. Which he couldn't do since Gaara verbally claimed her. Unless Kari managed to deny the claim, Naruto was shit out of luck.

"Gaara!" Naruto tried again banging heavily on the door. Don t do this to me The fox said quietly resting his forehead against the door with a heavy sigh. Surprisingly he liked Hinata so far; besides his lustful urges toward the pretty human he wanted to care for her. Or learn to care for her. Something told him Hinata would be willing to see past most things others found annoying or horrible. But Gaara was fucking everything up! Damn him!

* * *

Down the hall Shukaku leaned against the wall watching Naruto pace and yell and pace some more. Obviously this little human was important to him, and he valued the cat to risk Garra s wrath. Well his son had certainly boggled all their minds this time. What the hell is Gaara thinking now

"What the hell is wrong with your son this time Shukaku!?" Kyuubi snarled as he stalked down the hall. Crossing his arms, he tapped his foot impatiently as his red and black robes swirled around him. "He's deliberately stopping my son, from giving me the grandchildren I deserve." The fox told him sharply and Shukaku wondered exactly when he and Kyuubi had begun acting like an old married couple.

_If so he's the bitch_ Shukaku thought with a smirk and Kyuubi punched him in the gut. Coughing the Badger looked up at him narrowing his gold and black eyes. "What the hell was that for!?" The Badger snapped in return as Kyuubi smirked smugly knowing the other demon was in serious pain. Good, he deserved it.

"For saying I'm the bitch!" Kyuubi growled and Shukaku snickered. Frowning, the retired king wondered exactly how he knew what he was thinking. "You think out loud moron" Kyuubi told him and Shukaku sighed in relief. And here he thought the Kyuubi could read his mind.

Until they started growling at each other. "We both know you're the bitch here Shukaku. The punch to the gut proves it. You doubled over all weak and frail like granny Tania after her first glass of fire whiskey." Kyuubi mocked and Shukaku snarled as they circled each other.

"Oh yeah? Well you complain more than Sunako in the dragons den." Shukaku said pointing at the fox referring to the demoness that forever had complaints, with lists miles long whenever their sons held court. Kyuubi growled. "Take that back! You asshat." They were both at a stalemate trying to push the other one over when Naruto interrupted.

"Can you guys fight like Baba in another hallway?" Naruto asked them with a heavy sigh, referring to his grandmother who was still a spit fire. Jumping a part they looked at the weary kit, taking in his tired eyes and slightly slumped shoulders. Even his usual wild blonde hair looked a little less vibrant. Kyuubi and Shukaku nodded to each other. Their fight could wait.

"Hinata doing any better?" Naruto questioned running a hand through his hair, even though he knew the answer. Kyuubi shook his head, having just come from the room. She s still in the room, staring out the window holding that butterfly comb. She's taking this hard. Watching Naruto clench his fists Kyuubi sighed putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Give it up son .Gaara will give her up in his own time Naruto shrugged off his father s hand, glaring up at him. What? When she's dead when Hinata's dead? I don't think so" Returning to the door he began a renewed effort growling and pacing calling out to the other demon king. Kyuubi glared at Shukaku and the older demon growled quietly pinching the bridge of his nose. "I really have to teach him something about women.." "Yeah. Even Sasuke and all his cold emo-ness has gotten a mate!" Kyuubi ranted tossing his hands up in disbelief. Everyone had thought Naruto would find his own mate first because of his more outgoing attitude. Not that Kyuubi or Shukaku hated Sasuke for it. In fact, they were still trying to get grandchildren from him.

"Gaara will find a mate.." "Yeah well it doesn't look like it.." Kyuubi growled watching his son try to attack the door. "Che..I'll go check on him then.." With that he disappeared in a swirl of sand. Kyuubi's eye twitched. "Why the hell did no one think of that in the beginning!?" He sighed shaking himself wondering if he should tell his son to just use the body flicker to get in the room... _'Nah..I'm hungry..'_ Kyuubi muttered turning around trying to find the nearest maid for him to get something to eat, like Ramen. And this time, he wouldn't even reach for the salt.

Shukaku on the other hand was actually surprised the techniue worked. Usually his son was a lot more percise in his barriers than to allow someone to just teleport inside his room. Then again, he figured Gaara had decided that since Naruto was so distraught he wouldn't think of using it so there had been no use to use anymore magic. Shukaku chuckled softly to himself as he appeared. Such a smart cub he had. Though he certainly was shocked to at the scene before him.

* * *

Inside the room, The windows were shut and all the doors were locked tight, Gaara adding a special silencing charm to it after listening to Naruto growl through the door for the first day. Kari sat against the wall panting her silver eyes blazing in furry as she glared intensely at the red head holding her captive. Cuts and bruises covered every bit of skin shown, which was a lot considering she was dressed in some red nightgown. Fighting in that was certainly a bitch. Though the material did flow around her, creating an odd contrast with her tan skin and vibrant silver eyes.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she spat her blood on the floor glaring as his sand slid across the floor, mopping up the red stain as it had done countless times already. The object of her glares was leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed and red head bent down as he frowned." I wouldn't have to hurt you Precious if you showed some respect, And stopped trying to escape." Gaara said quietly, his voice easily heard as the only other sound in the room was Kari s heavy breathing.

Kari hissed her cat ears standing straight up as she carefully pushed herself to stand, stumbling slightly. I ll show you respect when you stop being such an emo child The neko hissed in return making a break for the door to the balcony again. Running for it, she zigzagged around his sand and as she reached the door, kicked off jumping up to one of the high windows grasping the ledge. Encasing her fist in shadow magic she punched right through the bars and just as they broke a tendril of sand wrapped against her leg taking her down and flinging her toward the bed. Kari bounced on it and rolled off, laying on the floor as she groaned her fist slamming on the floor as Gaara chuckled finding this kitten more than amusing." I think that was the closets you ever got to escape my dear..."

"Go to hell." Kari hissed dangerously coughing slightly as she spit on the floor. Her head lowered down resting on her arm as she gave herself a few precious seconds of rest.

Which was how Shukaku found them. Gaara leaning against the wall his aquamarine eyes watching the cat who laid on the floor, in front of the bed her tan skin littered with bruises and her breathing heavy, a curtain of dark hair hiding her face from view but Shukaku clearly remembered the bright silvery color of her eyes. Ignoring her for a moment he turned to his son. "'Gaara. What the hell are you doing here? Kidnapping a girl isn't like you at all." Gaara glared at his father, aquamarine eyes blazed with something akin to embarrassment and annoyance at the sharp reprimand of his father. "Go away old man. This is between me and the cat...Naruto has no need for two women when he can only mate one..." Shukaku let out a low growl of disapproval as his eyes skimmed the neko who'd wearily brushed up her hair allowing her defiant eyes to show once again.

"Still Gaara..." "She's mine!" Gaara shrieked out, sand swirling around him and Shukaku growled in annoyance but knowing while he'd reliquished this thrown to his red haired heir, putting him into submission might result in Gaara loosing control of his inner demon and killing someone. With another warning growl to his son, Shukaku was surprised when the girl sat up and glared at him. "I..." She hissed softly eyes turning silver. "Am no one's to claim!" She snarled before rolling under the bed, unknown to the two demon males in the room using the shadows to escape into the hall.

Gaara growled, the low sound rumbling from his chest as his eyes narrowed knowing something was wrong as he stalked over and in one smooth motion flipped over the bed. With a furious growl he turned around and ran at the doors, surprising Naruto as he wipped them open. "Gaara!" Naruto growled ready to fight his fellow lord, but was surprised as Gaara brushed past him obviously ignoring the fox behind him. "What the-" "She escaped Naruto. Quickly. She went to get Hinata..." Shukaku told his nephew and Naruto cursed and too off. Gaara already had a thirty second head start, but Naruto hoped he maaged to get their and stop the furious red head before he did something stupid and hurt his chances with Hinata.

-With Kari-

Kari coughed as she tumbled out of a shadow, the closets she could get to Hinata's room. Constantly trying to escape and using her shadow powers, coupled with no sleep or food for the past three days was really taking a toll on her body. Luckily she'd been storing a bit of shadow magic for the perfect opportunity to escape the suffocating red head. Forcing herself up she whistled softly and Nalou came from the shadows. "So good to see you mistress..." The neko purred sensually as he stepped out of the shadows, rubbing his face against her cheek as Kari took a moment to run a hand through his luscious ink black fur. "Take me to Hinata, Nalou...hurrry. We don't have much time.." But a furious roar made her ears twitch and she hopped on his back as well as she could. "Scratch that we have no time." Nalou chuckled, the husky purr soothing to the shadow mistress as he ran all the way to Hinata's room.

Opening the door, she closed it behind her quickly locking it with the small shadows hidden inside the lock where the key was meant to be. "Hinata!" Kari called the indigo haired girl, deep concern reflecting in her silver eyes as she watched her human friend curl up in the corner a familiar butterfly comb held tightly within her grasp. Slowly Hinata looked up at the sound of her name, red rimmed lavender eyes slowly lost their haunted look as Kari appeared before her. "Kari!" The girl sobbed reaching out as Kari fell to her knees before the girl and hugged her tightly. "Aw Nata..." She cooed softly purred as she nuzzled the girl comfortingly. "I haven't been gone that long..." But anymore words of comfort were lost as Gaara made it to the door. They could hear him, attacking the door, obviously furious to find it locked. one part of the door was blown away as only his eyes were seen. Kari shuddered from the look in them. The one filled with dark promises..ad she knew he'd keep everyone of them.

Hinata hugged Kari desperately. She'd just come back and now Gaara would take her away again! This couldn't be happening! "Nata, do you trust me?" Hinata looked up at Kari but she was focused on the door as it was coated with a thin layer of black. Obviously she was running low on energy, but that small bit seeemed to be enough as Gaara's growl was joined by Naruto who was obviously yelling at his fellow king. "Yes..I trust you." Hinata said quickly pulling her gaze away from the door.

"Good." Kari said pulling her up and running toward the (thankfully) open window. Quickly Kari picked up Hinata bridal style and jumped out the window, releasing her legs Kari kept a firm hold o her waist. "Nalou!" Kari called seeing the grass of the garden closing in on them. Before they touched the ground, Nalou appeared and caught them on his back. "Let's get out of here." Kari muttered ands Hinata nodded.

Looking back at the castle though, Hinata couldn't help but picture Naruto. He'd been so kind to her...Turning away from the castle she buried her face in Kari's back squeezing her eyes shut. "Back home Mistress.." Nalou grinned as he ran toward the wall only to stop as a wall of fire rose up causing the black cat to backtrack. Kari hopped down from Nalou's back seeing Sasuke and Sakura standing in the gardens. Obviously, Sakura was surprised looking at her mate in confusion meaning he was the one to start the fire wall. "Sasuke...?" Sakura questioned but her mate barely glanced at her his eyes trained on the neko. "Nalou...take Hinata." She muttered and the neko nodded before Hinata could protest, the black cat took off as Kari narrowed her eyes.

"Sasuke, just let her go." Sakura said grabbing the arm of his robe, but Sauke only shook off her hold stepping forward and blowing a stream of fire at the girl, who spun out of the way easily. His silence really pissed her off. She didn't understand. If they didn't want to stay, why make them? And Sauke helping out his other lords was admirable, but also annoying. Which caused Sakura to growl and step forward, shooting out her hand allowing her own stream of fire to connect with her mates, canceling out both of them. "Sakura." Sasuke said in his usual dull tone, but Sakura (as creepy as it sounded) was well versed in the hand book of 'sasuke' and could see by the way his jaw tightened slightly he was annoyed with her move. "Don't make me put you down..." Her mate said quietly but Sakura didn't hear him. If she was the only help the girls were getting then so be it. Pulling on her black gloves she glared at her mate. "Like you could..." Oh he could. And they both knew it, but that didn't mean Sakura was about to submit anytime soon.

Kari on the other hand, nodded thankfully even though the pink haired queen couldn't see it, already engaging in what looked to be a spar with her mate. Obviously he held more control as she singed the grass below her feet and the sleeves of her shirt. Turning she made a move to catch up to Nalou and Hinata who were no doubt by the gate right now, only to be pulled back by a tendril of sand. "You can't escape..." Gaara hissed quietly, jerking her to his hold and Kari scowled as he grabbed her hair twisting it around his fist and pulling her head back at an uncomfortable angle. "Ah!" Kari hissed, her nails digging into his arm, nails sparkig with black and silver. "Let me go.." "Not a chance...little cat.." Gaara purred dangerously to her, his mouth slowly lowering to her exposed neck as he gently licked the skin. "No!" Kari screeched not wanting him to mark her skin in anyway that could tie them together. Her feet were locked by sand, but one last pulse of energy and she spat a black substance in his eyes causing him to snarl at her and hurl her body away from him.

The neko landed in a mound of dirt, which was supposed to be settled down so more flowers could be planted. Well the neko certainly helped out with flattening down the dirt. She tried to get back up but was just to exhausted, and found herself laying on the dirt, until the scent of fox surrounded her as two strong arms raised her up into his lap. But looking up she didn't see Naruto, but his father, the old fox smiling down gently at her with a soft soothing growl. "It's alright. You can rest now..." Kari shook her head. "I want out..." Kyuubi nodded in understanding. "I know kit, I know...but sleep now. Sleep..." There was a compulsion in his voice and since the usual defiant neko was so tired, she easily fell for his glowing red eyes as they hypnotized her asleep.

Looking up he caught Sasuke sitting on Sakura as she growled, her fists sparking with fire, but her mate had her down and was biting her mating mark, effectively subduing his elemental mate. "Get off." "Sakura..." Sasuke sighed, knowing she hated when he got her into submission. "Off." She hissed and he complied standing up and allowing the pink haired girl to stand up and stalk off down the dirt path and Sasuke sighed finding it better to leave his mate alone for a few minutes. "What the hell..." Kyuubi shook his head telling the dragon lord not to say anything as Gaara and Shuaku walked over. "Give her to me." Gaara demanded and Shukaku shook his head but stayed silent. Kyuubi scowled as he looked down at the kit in his arms.

"No." Kyuubi snapped back. "She needs rest away from you. Despite what Sakura healed spending time with you has put her body back to what it was three days ago. She has not been cared for properly in the last couple days. This kit will be sleeping and recovering, no doubt she'll need a month to get back to full strength." The Fox snarled at his nephew who growled but said nothing knowing Kyuubi had been trained as a medic (who was currently training Sakura) He would know. "She is going to come back to me. She is mine..." Gaara hissed quietly and Sasuke sighed looking around. 'Where is Naruto.?"

"Right here..." Naruto said wearily, walking back into the garden, Hinata unconscious in his arms; Nalou trailing behind him. The cat stopped and sat down extending his paw and dragging his course tongue along his furr covered arm. He didn't seem to be alarmed by the demon kings, both former and present, surrounding him. In fact he looked completely at ease. "You knocked her out again?" Kyuubi growled in annoyance and Naruto shook his head. "No. The cat put her to sleep." The fox sighed jerking his head back to the cat who was currently grooming himself. "Why?" Shukaku questioned the crimson eyed cat who only looked up briefly in amusement and went back to licking his paw.

"Gaara." Naruto said as he held Hinata tightly against his chest the small human still sleeping comfortably her face relaxed as she still clutched the comb to her chest. Normally her nose was scrunched up and she restlessly twisted, her soft voice echoing in her chambers haunted cries...that only Naruto could hear. He'd taken to watching her sleep at night to make sure she didn't do anything in her depressed state and for the most part erected a barrier to keep her cries contained in only her room.

Waiting until Gaara looked his way he continued. "You can't keep Kari away...Hinata really needs her and if I want her to be comfortable living here...I want her to accept me...us. Don't do this Gaara." Naruto said quietly. Gaara kept his blank stare up, unblinking as he gazed at the blonde male. Everyone held their breath (except Nalou who was grinning wickedly) as Gaara finally scoffed and turned away. "Every night..for the duration of her stay...she comes to my chambers..." With that he turned away stalking back into the castle.

Shukaku looked after his son, knowing he would have done anything for Naruto. They had been friends for years, of course Gaara would have agreed. Though the possession Gaara showed over the neko was certainly curious. Even more so Shukaku's decision not to say that kari had disputed his claim. Technically, Kari did not have to stay here. She could take Hinata and go...but...Shukaku would save that one for later. For when Kyuubi finished healing the neko.

Smirking slightly he looked to the black cat, who finished grooming. Nalou stared at the former king with something wicked in his eyes oh yes...the black cat knew more than he was letting on. Even more so for why he put Hinata to sleep. But before anyone could voice a question to the cat, Nalou winked and faded into black smoke. And just like that he was gone.

* * *

Sasuke trailed after his mate silently, the pink haired demoness had been given a head start a moment to cool her head after her little stunt. Though Sasuke knew he should have stopped and tried to explain himself further. But there hadn't been any time. Even exhausted Sasuke knew that without the will to cause the neko harm she would be hard to take down. Taking advantage of the will he didn't possess. Though he might admit even if he was serious she might cause him minor trouble. But he was far older. But at the moment, none of that matter because his fiery mate was pissed off at him right now.

Sasuke sighed nearly rolling his eyes. Of course the fight they had was caused by Naruto and Gaara. If only they could find normal...'You didn't.' His pesky thoughts whispered to him quietly. "Hn." He agreed with himself. Sakura had caught his attention almost the moment he found her in the woods trying to control herself. Actually his first words had been a reprimand of her trying to control her fire powers in the woods. Because that was just such a smart idea. That had caused her to unleash her temper and singer his hair a little. More or less Sasuke hadn't been pleased by the attack.

"Stop following me!" Sakura practically snarled to the older dragon, who stared at her blankly only saying a brief. 'Hn" in answer without pausing in his step after her. "I mean it." Sakura hissed green eyes blazing in fury. Sasuke only blinked slowly waiting until his mate exploded...

And he wasn't disappointed. The moment they'd reached their rooms Sakura had rounded on him. "What the hell was that about Sasuke!? You were there when Naruto brought the human and neko here. You knew the extent of her injuries. Even pulling your powers back she was no match for you. You should have just let them go. Last time I checked we didn't keep prisoners who did nothing wrong." She stared him down, chest heaving and her eyes still sparkling with fury. Her odd pink hair falling from the clip she had used to pull it back for their walk in the garden. "You had no right." She continued.

"Yes. I did." Sasuke said quietly raising a brow at his mate. "All demons are under my domain, along with Naruto and Gaara. You know that Sakura. Naruto and Gaara wanted to keep them here, majority rules in this case. I stopped them because if I didn't, Gaara would have taken his anger out on the staff and possibly the city. The life of one neko female, no matter how rare, and a pretty human is no price to pay for the death of half the city." Sasuke finished keeping his voice quiet and even. Sakura on the other had wasn't completely satisfied with that answer. "And you couldn't explain that earlier?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It didn't cross my mind. I could see she was tiring, and I had to act fast. I didn't know what her pet was going to do..." Sakura scowled and crossed her arms. "But you should have trusted me." Sasuke pointed out and Sakura shook her head. "Trusting you wasn't the problem Sasuke. I don't think you should have interfered. If the majority ruled...let the majority take care of it. At least this time." She said quietly shaking her head. 'Do you really want to give up anyone's life for Gaara's blood lust...just look what he did before Sasuke? Kept her locked in his room-" "She insulted him." Sasuke cut her off quietly. Sakura snorted. "Sasuke, someone breathing could insult Gaara. You know I'm right. He shouldn't have her if he can't control himself..." With that the pink haired queen slipped into her bedroom leaving her Mate in the sitting room thinking about the words she'd said.

* * *

Naruto looked over Kari and Hinata, who he'd laid out in the same bed, not sure which would wake up first. Sighing the blonde fox trailed over to the window, running a claw over the iron bars on it. He didn't see the need for them, since according to Shukaku, Kari had escaped by rolling under the bed. So the only one the bars could trap were Hinata. Which didn't seem fair to Naruto. But he wasn't about to start complaining. Gaara had relented. That was all that mattered.

Feeling another enter he glanced at the door only to see a small black cat curled in between Hinata and Kari, laying on it's back red eyes gleaming in what Naruto could only call utter mischief. The usual look on Kari's demon familiar; Nalou. "Didn't know you could change shape there lint licker..." Naruto said lazily turning to lean his back on the wall as Nalou chuckled and rolled back onto his feet easily jumping over his mistress with the grace that only felines seem to possess. "I don't expect you to know much of anything kit...your intelligence isn't really something I have great stock in.." The cat purred in return and to anyone else it might have seemed malicious in a sense, but Nalou's tone was only dipped in teasing delight.

Naruto rolled his eyes preferring not to comment. The two sat in silence, the only sounds were Kari's ragged breathing and her restless shifts every now and then and Hinata slept silently beside her. Finally Naruto took the moment to ask the question that had been bugging him since he found Nalou and the unconscious Hinata on his back just outside the palace walls. It was thoroughly surprising that he'd disobeyed the cat and knocked Hinata out carefully. "Hey...why did you stop..? Outside. I know Kari must have told you to escape." Nalou gave him a cat smile, his whiskered cheeks raising to reveal his large white teeth each sharpened with the deadliness of a predator. "Fortunately for me...I am not bound by word of her law, when her desire out ranks her mind.." He purred cryptically playfully hopping off the bed to walk over to Naruto, purring as he rubbed his face and side against the Fox's leg. 'What the hell does that mean? You're telling me she actually wanted to stay here?" Naruto asked clearly in disbelief.

Gaara had had the neko at his mercy for about three days. There was no way Kari had wanted to stay in there with the angered red head. "Of course not. That's not what I said..." Nalou commented easily padding over to Kari once more. "Such a silly kitten she is isn't she?" Nalou cooed licking Kari's limp hand purring softly and rubbing up against Hinata's side just to piss off the fox, which according to the growls coming from the blonde, it was working famously. "And this one is just so sweet...she didn't want to leave for sure...who was I to deny such a pretty girl her wish..." He crooned devilishly before looking back at Naruto. "You'd better convince them to stay somehow flea bag...I can't help you every time. Such an incompetent little king..." Naruto barred his fangs and made a swipe at him. But Nalou laughed and dodged disappearing in between the two girls. Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms sitting in the chair by their bedside. "Yeah yeah...I'll handle it, pussy cat." He snickered and closed his eyes.

* * *

Neji held out his hand to Tenten as they attempted to jump over a large log. Usually it would be no problem to simply step over a fallen tree. But this seemed to not been one log but three stacked on top of each other at odd angles. And Neji being the gentlemen, had offered his hand out to Tenten who took it even if she was amused by her stotic friend. Finally getting down back onto the solid ground Tenten frowned as she looked around. "Shouldn't Kari have come for us by now? It seems odd that she didn't." Tenten observed clutching the basket she held a little tighter. She'd packed a quick lunch the four could share seeing as she hadn't seen Hinata in more than a week now. Brushing her brown hair from her eyes she waited patiently for Neji to answer her question.

Frowning, Neji took a good look around as well. It did seem odd that the cat girl had not come to meet them. Usually she was more than well aware of when the people of Konoha entered the forest surrounding the town. Often many travelers would comment on the guide only to find out they'd trusted a demon. Their disturbed looks were comically before the townspeople reassured them it was fine. Aside from Hiashi anyways, who had intercepted a few travelers. But at the moment that didn't matter. "You're right. She must be with Hinata deeper in the forest. Come, she most likely sensed us and is on the way back to her home." He finished and continued his quick pace ignoring the feeling of dread building up. Tenten on the other had rolled her eyes and followed after the slightly older boy, muttering about long haired males and something about a stick up his ass which Neji promptly ignored.

Entering the small clearing that led to Kari's house both froze at the sight of the house burned to the ground. Which confused Neji because he believed it to be an illusion. But what really concerned him was the scorch marks on the entrance to the caves. "Hinata!" He cried in alarm running to the entrance as fast as he could Tenten's heavy footfalls accompanying him. But it did no use. Most of the inside was charmed, the smell of burnt wood dominant. At least the smell of burning flesh wasn't. That eased him somewhat even as he pushed large pieces of wood out of his way and into Kari's bedroom. How odd it was mostly untouched. Everything was tossed this way and that, but everything looked in tact. He made a absent note to ask Kari how she kept it safe before he stalked out meeting Tenten's worried eyes. "They're...not here. But something happen here." He told her firmly, even though his companion could clearly see for herself. "Where are they?" Tenten questioned her hands gripping the basket in her hands tightly. Shifting slightly her hands made their way to her front pockets where a small knife was carefully placed. The familiar weight eased her mind somewhat.

"I don't know..." Neji said quietly his knuckles turning white from the way he held them, no doubt their were small half moon punctures deep in his palms judging by the sting of it. A screeching caw altered them to another's presences as they looked up. Tenten quickly dropped the basket slipping out the two knives she'd hidden on herself not needing to glance at Neji to know he was already in his own fighting stance. They'd each taken on lower level demons when necessary, and between the two of them they might stand a chance against a mid-level demon. And it looked as though they were about to find out.

Jaken had been waiting days for this Neji guy to show. He'd managed to get away from those Iwa nut-bags safely enough. He'd been given the power of flight after all. And he'd spent that whole night switching back and forth from praying for the neko and her human charge, and his ancestors for having wings. He'd been waiting on one of the taller trees allowing the shadow of the leaves to hide his form, as he lurked by the nekos' homes. He figured this Neji was a human as no demons lived in Konoha, the Hyuuga had made that perfectly clear aside from that one exception...but there was no time to dwell on that. Sighing he settled down for another day of waiting when two humans entered the field going toward the house. Pushing off the branch he took flight soaring around above them waiting until they figured out for themselves Kari and the human were gone. With a screech to alert them of his presence he landed easily brushing a hand against his dark trousers as he eyed the defensive stances they were in. He fluffed his feathers in irritation, but soon smoothed them out. They had no idea he'd been sent by the very one they were looking for after all.

"Are you Neji?" Jakan asked cautiously his hands slowly running over the feathers on his wings. The boy however didn't relax. If anything, he looked even more on guard. 'Are you the one who did this?" The human hissed and Jakan snorted shaking his head. "No. The demons of this forest were attacked by the people of Iwa. They were obviously here to capture your cousin and Kari. The villagers were led by another demon directly here...That was almost four days ago." He glanced over at the human female, who shifted under his beady gaze but Neji quickly pulled his attention away from the brown haired girl with a clear of his throat. "I still do not believe you."

Jakan nodded his head. Kai had warned him after all. "Kari said as much herself...She said to ask you about Tenten..." The human paled significantly, though it looked to be more from embarrassment than fear. How curious. But the two humans relaxed. "Tell me..." Neji said stiffly, though the hostility he'd been using to talk to Jakan had almost disappeared. "Where are they? Are they safe?"

Jaken went quiet and sighed shaking his head. "I don't know. But before I left the wood...I heard the human female call out Naruto." He began watching for their reactions but the two humans before him only glanced at each other in confusion. "I have only known one demon with the name Naruto...One of the demon kings." "Where are Hinata and Kari!?" Neji snapped impatiently, as he anxiously clenched his fists. Tenten reached out placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling softly as he relaxed beneath her hand. Turning he pointed toward where he knew Suna to be. "They're in Suna. Beyond the desert lands in the demon city...at least, if thats the Naruto they met..." Jakan told them. There was a pause before Neji stepped forward a new fire burning in his pale opalescent eyes.

"Take me there."

* * *

Kari woke up again with a groan. It seemed every time someone came near her they knocked her unconscious. Hopefully she would have no lasting brain damage. Shifting she sat up wincing slightly as her sore body protested the movements she was forcing herself to make. Brushing her hand against the fur of her tail she sighed happily and glanced to her side seeing Hinata looking exhausted but other than the dark circles under eyes eyes Kari could see nothing wrong with her..

"She's fine.." A friendly voice assured her, and Kari didn't even have to glance over to tell it was the crazy red head's father. "I know. I can tell...if she wasn't, my shadows would have told me..." Turning her head she took in the tall figure standing in the shadows, as if that would hinder the shadow cat from seeing him. "Clever kitten..." Shukaku said waltzing out of the shadows moving toward the cart on the wall. Pouring her a glass of water he handed it off chuckling as she sniffed it before chugging down the glass. 'So I'm guessing we're not allowed to leave?" Kari muttered handing back the glass before lounging back on the bed.

"Course not dear girl. You can leave any time Naruto, or Gaara let you..." Rolling her eyes Kari snapped back. "Then I guess I better get comfortable, cause I doubt we'll be leaving any time soon..." Shukaku chuckled taking the chair at the end of the bed, his claws tapping on the wooden armrests. "Surely it's not so bad kitten..." "Kari." Kari said back not liking the way kitten rolled off the Ancient's tongue. "Kari then." Shukaku said smoothly not at all bothered by the sharp reprimand.

"I denied his claim." Kari said after a moment of silence and Shukaku laughed. He was wondering when it would be brought up. Kari didn't look like the type to keep something buried down for long. "I heard." "And yet here I am..." Kari countered thoughtfully causing the older demon the ball up his fist and cough into it giving her an uneasy smile. "I was hoping you would reconsider..."

"No." Kari said instantly, her tone leaving no room for argument. But the former king was hardly done. "I would like you to stay. My son has never showed any interest for a female before...I would like you to stay here, and see what happens. " Shukaku said waiting for her response. But it was once again a "No." Rolling his eyes Shukaku rubbed the back of his neck.

"For Hinata's sake then." Watching the girls silver eyes flicker down to the sleeping Human, Shukaku grinned in triumph. He got her. "No one's hurting Hinata." Kari whispered in a deadly calm voice, causing the old man to hold up his hands. "No, you've misunderstood. Naruto I'm sure you realized wishes to court her...Hinata would be happier, if her friend was here as well don't you think?" Shukaku said slowly and Kari scowled and tilted her head. 'One week." Kari muttered though her body did a silent protest as it ached. Shukaku eyed her. "A month." "Week." Kari said firmly and Shukaku rolled his eyes. She was as stubborn as his son. "A month. If Hinata wants to leave before then, then you shall...agreed?" Kari eyed him suspiciously holding out her hand slowly. "A month then..."

Shukaku smirked and shook her head. "Lunch should be served soon I believe dear one. I'll see you both there, and after that you're to be left to your own devices...I caution you to watch out for that sharp tongue of yours..." Kari snorted as the old demon king swept out of the room. "Whatever..." Looking down she sighed rubbing her forehead. "Ya know Nata...I'm not exactly sure what I just agreed to..." The cat admitted her shoulders slumping down before she twisted, curling up next to her sleeping friend.

"Not at all sure what I just agreed to..."


End file.
